Dark Wish
by vampwriter1
Summary: This story is something i made up. It is about a girl who has been dreaming about a mysterious boy, who she is head over heels for. The thing is the boy always turns and bites her at the end of every dream. Leaving her to wonder who or what is he?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Wish

_**Chapter 1**_

**Dreaming**

**It**was a dream Alexis had been having so often she thought she knew it off by heart. The beginning was always the same, perfect dream, but some how the ending always made her wake up screaming, drenched in a pool of cold sweat too terrified to close her eyes again and struggling for- air.

In her dreams she was in Italy she would be in a boat slowly watching the city move past her.

Alexis was always curious as to why she dreamt of this every night.

It was usually in the afternoon when the sun was highest in the sky when she would realize it was the same dream.

She always loved the beginning and thought of it often but, when the end crept into her thoughts she would try to think of anything else.

In her dream she wore a slim fitting strapless dark blue dress. Her long brown hair was in a bun with one strand hanging down by her bangs. She felt like a princess and when she looked in the water to see her reflection only one word came to mind _beautiful._ She then heard a soft laugh as though someone had read her thought. She felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment and looked to her right to see who was laughing at her and then she would see him. At first he was a stranger to her but, after a minute or two she remembered who he was. _What __was __his_ _name __again?_ She wondered. _Demetri?_ _Yes,__Demetri __James __LeBlanc __that __was __his __name._He wore jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt showing off his perfectly shaped abs. Tanned a nice brown from all the exposure. He had a black shag that went down to the bottom of his ears and was starting to curl at the end. He had the most spectacular blue eyes along with his white teeth he showed off in a big smile. Demetri always had an effect on Alexis she always had to smile when she was around him. At first she would always wonder why he did this to her he was after all just a stranger. But, almost instantly she would shake her head and say _no __he__'__s __Demetri __my __Demetri._

So she would get close and he would hold her in his strong arms which Alexis loved because she felt as though nothing could harm her while he was around. They would sit like that until the boat stopped. Demetri would get off first and help Alexis get off safely without falling in the water. They would hold hands and walk down a busy street talking about what they were going to do for the day.

"The museums look good," Alexis suggested. Art always fascinated her.

"A little boring don't you think?" Demetri asked. He had no interest in walking through a quiet boring house looking at pictures done by people who had long passed.

"I guess," Alexis said softly.

"What about that new club umm….Dark Wish I hear it's insane," Demetri suggested.

"Ya sure sounds great," Alexis lied. Clubs made her feel uncomfortable all those strangers _but,_ _if __Demetri __was __going __I__'__ll __be __fine_. She thought. Smiling she looked up at him happy to see him smiling back.

As they entered the club the music hit them like a bus it was hard to believe you couldn't hear it out side the club. Dark Wish looked entirely deferent from the outside which looked like a run down hotel the bricks were cracked and looked like no one had been there in years. But, the inside was different it was a bit hard to see for a while since it was so dark. All Alexis could see was the lights flashing, people dancing, and a dj. But, Demetri seemed fine and was leading her everywhere first they got a drink then they did a little dancing. After awhile of dancing, when Alexis was about to faint from all of it Demetri would take her to a room to escape the noise as he put it. Soon they were in a room together kissing.

"Hey do you want to go to the museums now?" Alexis asked.

"No," Demetri replied going in to kiss her neck again.

"How come?" Alexis asked a bit hurt that he would just turn it down.

"Cause you can't leave yet," he replied his arms tightening around her so it was difficult for her to move.

A little fear came to the pit of her stomach all she thought was _he__'__s __my __Demetri __nothing __bad __will_ _happen._ She moved her neck away from him and tried to look at his face to ask why her opinion didn't matter. When she did though she instantly wished she hadn't. She screamed until his hand flew over her mouth. All she did was stare at his eyes. They were red, blood red. She got scared again just when he moved her head to the side and kissed her neck again but this time she felt pain as though needles were digging in her neck. Making her more scared and weak until she sat up drenched in a cold sweat in her bedroom. She was home again she instantly put her hand to the place where Demetri had kissed then she remembered the pain.

"What was that?" She asked half crying. Then she lay back down pulled the covers over her like they could protect her. She held her legs close to her chest and tried to breathe calmly. All she could see where those eyes then the pain she felt the pain and fear. She laid there staring at her clock holding her legs to her chest and trying to get those eyes out of her thoughts for the rest of the night. _Well, __there __goes __my __beauty __sleep_ she thought. Rolling her eyes and with a little chuckle she continued to stare at the clock till she saw sunlight in her window. _Safe __for_ _a __couple __hours __I_ _guess_ she thought gloomily. As she prepared to get up and get ready to put on a fake smile for the day.

**Chapter 2**

**Promise**

**The** sound of Alexis's scream woke Demetri from his daze. He always lost control in the end and had to have her blood. He didn't know why it had to always be Alexis, but he only went in her dreams. Demetri was sitting on an old oak tree just outside Alexis's room as he peered in through her window he saw her shaking and holding her neck as if he really did bite her. Demetri softly cursed. _Look __how __scared __she __is __of __you _he though _and __that __was __only __a __dream_.

Demetri went to Alexis's high school not that anyone would know of course. Demetri was a loner he didn't have any friends or talked to anyone sometimes even the teachers couldn't tell when he was there. But, this was his wish he didn't want friends that he could hurt or kill. To him human friends were just a walking meal and he wouldn't temp himself. Demetri still remembered the day he first saw Alexis she looked like a goddess to him and of course she never noticed him. That was the way he wanted it he knew Alexis wouldn't love him even if he was human.

Demetri was the only vampire that went to his high school that he knew of and that's the way he preferred it. Demetri had been a vampire for about four hundred years and hadn't harmed a human for three hundred years. Although there were times when he almost did and when that happened he ran to a new country. He promised himself he wouldn't take another life unless it would save many others.

Demetri was drawn to Alexis in a way he never understood he always came to her house and watched her sleep as if to protect her from what she couldn't see. Alexis isn't the most popular girl at his high school but he thought she was the loveliest. There were many times when Demetri almost went to her and started talking but, he knew what might happen if he lost control. Almost everyone at his school repulsed him he had no desire for them, but she was different.

As he looked in at her he was ashamed of himself _look_ _how __scared __she __looks. __What __have __I __done? __I __should __have __stopped __I __always __lose __control __at __the __end __I __just __can__'__t __stop __then, __when __she __sees __my __eyes __I __have __to._ As he thought this he knew it wasn't a good explanation he was four hundred years old and one girl was about to ruin everything he has tried to hide from everyone. Demetri had been in Alexis's dreams for about two months and sometimes he wasn't even making her dream of him she just dreamt of him. Them holding hands walking, seeing movies, just anything together. The first time he made her dream of him and he attacked her he packed up his bags and was about to leave if she noticed him at school then his cover would be blown. There's no way she would believe it was just a coincidence that her attacker looked just like a boy at school that no one knew anything about. Alexis wasn't stupid she would put two and two together.

The only reason Demetri didn't leave was Alexis he couldn't leave and he would never admit that he may love her. Demetri thought he didn't deserve love that he was a beast a killer and nothing else.

As he remembered the dream trying to figure out how to control him self the sun slowly came up. He laughed silently thinking of all those human books and plays saying that the sun killed vampires _how_ _foolish __some __humans __were __thinking __a __little __light __can __kill __us.__H_e heard Alexis getting up slowly he went to a higher branch he knew that she liked to look at the sun rising. He looked at her how happy she was _probably __because __she __wouldn__'__t __have __to __worry __about __seeing __me __for __a __few_ _hours_. As he thought this his smile left him when he saw her that was the only time he smiled it was also the only reason he went to school.

Demetri looked at Alexis remembering every detail about her and how the light from the sun looked so beautiful reflected on her skin. He wished he could go and talk to her look at her and have her looking back. But, looking from afar he was used to and at least he could see her even if she would always look through him. Then someone called her name _her __mom __I __bet_ Demetri concluded and he looked at her to see her smile had disappeared as well.

"Come eat," Alexis's mother called.

"In a minute," Alexis yelled back. "Do I not get a minute to my self?" She asked quietly. He saw her go to touch her neck and then her lips. She smiled a little and whispered, "Until tonight my mystery man." Then she was gone.

Demetri almost fell out of the tree as she said this he played it back in his mind over and over again, _until __tonight __my __mystery __man__…__until __tonight __my __mystery __man._The biggest smile came over Demetri's lips _she __likes __me __even __though __I__'__m __a __monster_. How happy that made him _tonight __I __wont __hurt __her __tonight __I__'__m __going __to __control __myself __for __her._He promised himself and then left glancing back a few times _if __I__'__m __going __to __be __in __control __I __need __to __be __full __so __no __school __today_ he thought. He knew that after he ate that school wouldn't be smart because he would be in a hunting mood not great for a human high school. So he set off to eat the one thing he hated and never seemed to get used to. Some how that made him feel more human that was the only time he did feel human. That was the only thing he enjoyed about hunting and he set off remembering what Alexis said _until __tonight __my __mystery __man__… _

**Chapter 3**

**Unforgettable**

**As** soon as Alexis turned to go down stairs to eat breakfast she heard a noise from the big oak tree by her window. She turned and ran to the window but, she couldn't see anything, but a branch moving as if someone had just ran by it. _It __must __have __been __the __wind __what __else __could __it __have __been?_She wondered staring at the branch like it would answer her question. After another minute or two passed and her mother called her down again she turned to leave she couldn't help look back two or three times at the tree.

"What took you so long? Your toast its cold." Her mother, Kristy, asked. Alexis's mother was the prom queen, valedictorian, and perfect. She was the most popular girl in school when she attended West Coast High School. She always wanted Alexis to be the same the thing was Alexis didn't want to be any of that she just wanted to be Alexis and hang out with her friends and enjoy as much of high school as possible. That always seemed to bother Kristy she wanted her daughter to be a little copy of her which freaked Alexis out a bit, but she would never tell her mother that. Kristy was a good looking woman she had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and was always styled. She had light green eyes, just like Alexis, Kristy was very fit and loved to show it off by wearing tight clothes very young for her age, but you wouldn't really notice at times she could pass for Alexis older collage sister. She was a work out fanatic so was Alexis father, Dylan, they were the youngest looking parents. No one would guess they were in their forties.

"I was watching the sun come up," answered Alexis as she took a bite out of her cold toast. She never liked the waking up in the morning she usually woke up around lunch and even then she was tiered all her friends would say you look like a zombie or ever heard of sleep Alexis? She would just laugh it off and say something like I would but your boyfriend doesn't let me and laugh again she would always joke around with her friends and they would all laugh. Alexis didn't hang out with a lot of people she didn't see why you would hang out with so many people that you couldn't talk to them all. Alexis had lots of friends, but few true friends that she would trust her life with.

"Are you even awake yet hun?" Alexis's father, Dylan, asked as he went over and kissed Kristy. He had just got back from his usual ten mile run in the morning Alexis went with him once and never made it to her second mile. Alexis was always surprised that she was so slim even though she was so out of shape, and ate like a horse as he mother put it.

Dylan was quite tall and muscular which he was very proud of he always wanted to arm wrestle any guy he met just to show off. He had short dark brown which he liked to spike up in the front he had done it everyday since Alexis could remember it made him look younger which is one of the reasons he did it. Also because he said he trained it and it took so long why not keep it? Also why mess with perfection he always said showing off his shiny white teeth.

"Ya I just had a night mare that's all," replied Alexis staring at her toast. She had almost forgotten about her dream, but now she couldn't get that face and those eyes out of her head and the odd thing was the face looked familiar like she had seen it before her dreams. She said to herself _tonight __will __be __different __I__'__m __going __to __talk __to __this __Demetri __guy __and __find __out __what __is __going __on __I __have __to __or __I __might __lose __my __mind_.

"We know we heard you screaming I was about to come in, but then you stopped what was it about you seemed really scared?" Kristy asked sounding a little scared herself as though she could get them just by talking to Alexis about it.

"It was nothing just a night mare," Alexis said so softly it wasn't more than a whisper.

"Didn't sound like nothing," muttered Kristy.

"Well it was so just leave it okay?" Alexis spoke so loud she almost yelled she never yelled at her parents unless she was in a different room and it was about if she was coming to eat or something. She didn't even look at her parents expressions she just got up and left to get ready for school. _Well __that __was __fun _she thought sarcastically. For some reason she didn't want to talk about it which is odd she told her parents everything no matter how embarrassing it may be. While she got ready all she thought about was Demetri his face, his kiss, and his arms holding her safely. She missed him she shook her head as if the thought would just fall out. I mean falling for this guy who was practically attacking her she must be losing her mind.

It was 7:30 when she looked in the mirror _I __need __to __go __get __my __bus __I__'__m __late!_She thought angrily she looked one more time then ran to the kitchen to get her lunch an apple and grapes yay. Her mom wanted her to stay slim, but little did she know Alexis went out everyday for lunch with her girlfriends. She grabbed her black jacket since it was still a bit cool but soon summer would be in New Brunswick and she wouldn't need it anymore. She wore a tight tank top under a loose blue v neck shirt and slim jeans that flared at the end. Some of her friends would ask her how long it takes her to dress and she would say about ten minutes which was true Alexis wasn't one of those girls who stood there for hours saying should I wear this? No this? She just picked something and put it on. As she ran out the door she felt the cool air hit her she felt so relaxed _it__'__s __a __shame __I __have __to __go __to __school _she thought and was off to run and get the bus.

**Chapter 4**

**Memories**

**Demetri** was repulsed when he thought of what he had to do to survive. He always couldn't look at himself with respect for quite awhile after eating he hesitated many times in the past and was so weak that he knew he had to eat, or drink as he liked to call it. But when he starting drinking his animal side took over he would get this big rush and he loved every minute of it. He would only drink enough that they would just fall asleep. This meant he had to hunt more than once to get enough blood to survive he usually went for big animals they could lose more blood. Demetri used to harm humans but, now it's only in Alexis's dreams. He hated himself when he thought of her face and the fear in her beautiful green eyes.

Demetri had been running for about an hour. Demetri loved running he has since he was young. By now he was up deep in the country by a farm. He stopped and started to slowly walk to a farm looking for anyone who might see him walk in right before the screams started. He figured by the time one of the animals screamed he would be ready to run fast. He looked for the farmer surprised and relieved that he wasn't there. He smiled showing off his perfect white teeth while he licked his canine tooth and started the attack. It didn't take him long to get his fill as soon as he ran to his first victim the animals sensed something was wrong. _Here __comes __the __rush __sorry __but __you __don__'__t __stand __a __chance_, he thought happily. So he had to react fast just in case someone would hear. First he went for a horse then another he loved horse blood he didn't know why, but it was his favorite and it was lucky that horses were huge with lots of blood. He was about to leave, which took all his might because all he wanted to do was kill them all and enjoy every drop of their warm blood. When he heard a noise it was a cow trying to tip over a bucket as to call for help.

"That wasn't smart," he whispered. Slowly Demetri walked to the cow and he decided he wasn't full yet so he would take some of her blood. If he didn't then she would make more noise and if someone saw he would be in trouble even if he wasn't there and the farmer would come in and see two horses on the floor bleeding slightly from their necks even humans would now something was wrong. Now he was looking at the trouble maker and he noticed she was quite fat, _she __must __be_ _pregnant,_ he thought guilty because he knew only one way to silence her. "I'm only gonna take enough to make you sleep ok?" He whispered in her ear. Then he turned her head and bit down at first the cow made a sound like someone was stabbing her then she got really quite and passed out. Demetri held her head up supporting all her weight he slowly put her head down on her bed of straw. When she was down he stood up wiped the remaining blood from his lips off on the back of his hand. He stood up and looked around to see what he had done and that sick feeling came back. Demetri only drank like this once a week maybe twice that was all he let himself do unless he really needed to drink, but that hasn't happened in about a hundred years. Unless you count Alexis's dreams, but he didn't like to think about the end…

Footsteps interrupted his thoughts as he turned to the door and saw a shadow outside he knew it was time for him to leave. He ran to the open window on the top floor of the barn and just got out when he heard the door open he knew this would be on the news. Demetri ran and didn't look back he was so scared, he was almost caught he should have been paying better attention he was so stupid. He didn't stop running until he got home.

When Demetri finally got home he ran, shut the door and locked it as if they followed him and were going to try to kill him. Then it hit Demetri, he didn't see if any one was around to see him go in the house he was running so fast that when he stopped it looked like he just appeared out of thin air. How stupid he had just been but, usually people were at work at this time. Demetri lived alone; he used to live with his dad, Brandon, until he fell in love with a human. He told her thinking she would be a little freaked but, he would prove to her that she didn't have to be. Demetri never liked the idea of his father telling, Erin, about what they were. She did love him Demetri knew it but, he still knew it wasn't the best idea but, his father did it anyway.

That was a mistake. Erin was a little freaked but, then she calmed down and listened to his dad tell her their life story. Brandon wanted Demetri to come but, he said he didn't want to see her be scared of them so he was looking from the shadows. Erin asked a lot of question when his father was done his story and he happily answered. They were sitting down in a meadow for about five hours sometimes Demetri can still smell the flowers when he thinks about it. After awhile Demetri was going to leave to let them be alone when it happened he heard his dad ask, "What are you doing babe?"

Then Demetri turned and saw that Erin was trying to kill him. His father must have told her about the one thing that can kill them. _Stupid __man_ Demetri thought as he started to go after her and stop her but, it was too late she had killed him. As his fathers' body lie there motionless on the ground he grabbed Erin and yelled at her saying, "He loved you that's why he told you why would you do that?" But all she said was, "You don't deserve to live". She tried to run but, Demetri just held on to her shoulders staring at his father's body he wanted to kill her to put her in as much pain as possible. He knew he couldn't, his father would never agree with that even though he was gone he was still with Demetri. So Demetri did what he thought was best he took Erin to his house and tied her up while he went back to get his fathers body.

Demetri's father had been a vampire for ten more years than Demetri. His father was bitten when Demetri was 8 then at his eighteenth birthday Brandon thought he was ready to decide if he wanted to be a vampire. Demetri's mother died while giving birth to Demetri so all he had was his father so when Brandon asked him what he wanted he of course went with him. They lived a care free life no one ever suspected them of anything mainly because they moved every couple years since they didn't age it was a smart thing to do. But when Brandon met Erin they stayed two more years Demetri kept telling him they needed to go but, he never listened. Him and his stupid heart. Usually vampires turned to dust when you turn around two hundred, but since his father was so much older, and stronger nothing happened to his body so Demetri picked him up and started walking when he went into his daze. His father was probably around hundred and forty pounds but, that meant nothing to Demetri _one __of __the __many __perks __of __being __what __I_ am he thought. Demetri knew what he was going to do first he was going to put his fathers body in his room incase the police wanted to see what killed him. After that he went to go to Erin he wished he could have stayed with his father but, he couldn't he had to go put her in jail or he would kill her. When he saw Erin tied up she looked at him her eyes wide with terror as they should be Demetri fought not to cry in front of her.

"I'm going to untie you now and take you to the police," he whispered in her ear. "Say anything about what we are and you won't survive the night I promise that." Demetri knew he meant it and he felt she did to. He untied her carefully so that you wouldn't be able to tell she was tied up when he finished he looked at her and she just sat there. He expected her to try to run or scream but, she just sat there looking toward his fathers room. "Don't look at him he risked everything for you, if he didn't love you so much I would have killed you long ago." Demetri said this so cruel she looked as though he had struck her.

He arrived at the police station at around four o'clock dragging Erin behind him he ran all the way there and she was having trouble walking again. Demetri dragged her into the station and threw her into a chair. An officer came over to see what Demetri was doing he was a fat man and he was starting to go bald. He wobbled over and asked, "what can I do for you lad?"

"There's someone who I want you to arrest," Demetri answered calmly.

"Why's that?" The officer asked a little sarcastically.

"She murdered my father," Demetri knew you could hear the hurt in his voice as he replied.

"Did she know?" The officer looked at Erin as though she couldn't hurt a fly.

_Great __he__'__s __never __going __to __believe __me_ thought Demetri. _Well __it__'__s __a __good __thing __I__'__m __a __vampire_. The thing is some books and legends do have some truth in them some vampires have powers and they're all different. Demetri's was good at going into peoples mind and persuading them to do things he wanted he did this to Alexis so she would dream of him. He took the officer's arm in a firm grip and took him to a corner. He tried to go into his mind but, he found it hard to concentrate he knew he had to be fast or Erin would run. So he tried one more time. When he was finally in he filled the officer's mind saying she was insane and needed help for life. When he finished he knew it worked the officer nodded to him and went to a phone when he came back he whispered, "they'll be here in a minute."

"Good I want her out of here as soon as possible." Demetri said as he went to the door Erin grabbed his sleeve.

"What's going to happen to me?" Erin asked.

"You're going to get what you deserve," was all Demetri replied and left her to face her fait. Demetri heard her yelling as he left the station he knew that it didn't matter what she said to the police they would just think she was a nut. Demetri felt happy for once today knowing that she would never be let free but, as soon as he arrived at home he remembered why he gave her to the police…his father. Slowly he walked over to Brandon's room picked him up and carried him outside. Soon Demetri had dug a grave for his father he buried him said a prayer and sat there for hours or days he never new which one. Demetri didn't do anything for a week he didn't eat or go to school he just sat there at his father's grave and talked to him about where they went or how they used to live. Demetri cried every day of the week until he knew he had had enough he couldn't just sit here for eternity but, he made a promise to himself he would never tell another human being his secret. Not even if he was in love. _In __love?_ He thought sarcastically _no __way __that __will __never __happen __especially __with __a __human._

As Demetri thought about his fathers' death he kept feeling guilty like he could have prevented it from happening. Also about how he had been with Alexis he shouldn't have went into her dreams he should have just stayed away. But, know he couldn't and he knew it he would stay by her side until she found a boy friend or maybe even then he wouldn't leave her. When Demetri stopped thinking about his father he was in his room sitting on his bed crying. When ever he thought about his father dieing he always cried. "Okay this is enough," he said lying on his bed. Demetri had put a bed in his room because it made him feel more human.

Demetri looked at his walls they were painted black he thought it suited what he was. Demetri had a big room it was half a floor with a computer in the corner on his wood desk. He had a dark green couch on the side of his walls. In front of his couch he had a sixty inch flat screen TV which he loved to watch on days that there was nothing to do. He spent a lot of time in his room just thinking about things but, he spent most of his time in the kitchen Demetri loved to cook. Since he doesn't eat human food he gave it away to soup kitchens or where ever people would get them. When Demetri looked at his clock on his night side table he cursed he still had hours of time until he could see Alexis again. This is what Demetri hated and feared to be left alone with all his sad memories all the things he's done in the past all the things he may do in the future. But that's life of a vampire fear and hatred every time you thought about your past. That's the life he chose the life he cursed as he turned on his TV hoping all the memories would go away and never return but, the thing with memories is that they're always there looking for a way to get out.

**Chapter 5**

**Attraction**

**The** beginning of the day passed by so slow that Alexis was wondering if it would ever end. She was hanging out and eating her lunch with her friends at a local restaurant they went to. Alexis's high school was in town and restaurants were everywhere. Alexis didn't have her own allowance so she had to pay for her lunches with her own money since her mother would die if she knew she was eating unhealthy food. Alexis was still upset about the little fight she had had with her parents so she barley ate anything. Other then that it was just a regular non stop class work day. Alexis usually didn't mind going to school she could see her friends do something other then lie around all day. But today was different all she could think about was Demetri and how much she missed him.

As Alexis was taking a bite out of her pepperoni pizza she saw him. His name was Dominic he was the most popular guy in school. To be honest Alexis always liked him but _who __wouldn__'__t_ she thought. When Alexis thought of popular people she thought of rude, mean people who everyone wanted to be but also feared and hated. She didn't know Dominic well or at all really she just assumed they were all the same. Alexis hadn't noticed she was staring at him until one of her friends, Sarah, hit her on her arm.

Sarah was Alexis's best friend she was someone Alexis could tell anything to without worrying about if she would understand how she felt. The only thing Alexis didn't tell Sarah was about Demetri he was the one thing she didn't know how she would react to. That really frightened Alexis if she didn't know what her best friend would do, she would never tell anyone. Sarah had long shoulder length dark brown hair, and eyes that matched. She had a comforting smile, long eye lashes and had been Alexis's friend for years; their parents owned a camp in Alexis's grandmother's land. Sarah's family was just down the road so they would do everything together swimming, campfires, and sleepovers. They were practically inseparable. She wore a plain blue shirt and jeans; she had basketball practice so she didn't dress up for school as she usually did.

Sarah startled Alexis and she almost chocked on her pizza. As she tried not to gag she quickly realized she was staring at him and looked away but, not with out seeing that Dominic was looking at her smiling and what looked liked laughing. Alexis felt her face get hot and she put her cold hands on her fore head to cool her off. She felt so embarrassed she hoped no one else noticed but, who cared when Dominic noticed.

"You okay you looked like you where in a different universe," Amanda asked. Amanda had been Alexis's friend for about three years she was in Alexis's math class and they soon sat together spending the class talking about their friends. Amanda had long, wavy, light blond hair, which framed her beautiful skinny face. Amanda was one of the most beautiful girls in school but, she was also smart and spoke her mind no matter if the person was right there. Alexis always loved that about Amanda but, also at times wished she would keep something's to herself.

"What? Really o well I was thinking just thinking about all the homework I'm going to have tonight." Alexis stammered smiling and knowing her friends didn't believe her. No one ever looked at Dominic and thought of something other than him.

"Um okay," Sarah said rolling her eyes jokingly at Alexis. They all started laughing and forgot about Dominic. Until Sarah looked over Alexis's shoulder and slowly looked at Alexis.

"What?" Alexis asked looking over to see what Sarah was looking at but, suddenly saw what it was. "Oh," was all Alexis could say. Now she wished that she hadn't looked. Dominic was looking at Alexis when ever his friends were talking to each other and not looking at him. Alexis looked away as soon as she saw him looking at her.

"He's been doing that for awhile now," Sarah commented Alexis couldn't help but, hear the jealousy in her voice. Alexis couldn't blame her if Dominic was looking at Sarah Alexis would have been jealous. Sarah looked at her food now just picking at it her face covered by her hair. Alexis knew that was a bad sign Sarah hated when her hair was covering her face unless something was bothering her. Alexis wanted to say something but, what could she say?

Amanda seemed to notice the tension and quickly changed the subject. "Hey what did you think about the math homework? Do we look like we don't have lives?" She commented pretending to be angry. Amanda was a genius you could give her the hardest questions and she would be able to do them no problem maybe even faster than the teachers. Alexis and Sarah knew she was just trying to lift the tension and looked at her both smiling.

"If you think that they're hard I don't stand a chance," Sarah said and Alexis nodding they were both quite good in math but, nothing compared to Amanda. They looked at each other and the tension as well as Dominic was forgotten. After they had finished their pizzas they got up to leave so they wouldn't be late for class. _The __days __almost __over __I__'__ll __see __you __soon __Demetri_. Alexis thought excitedly smiling.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked while putting her think jacket on.

"Huh? O nothing just thinking that the days almost over that's all," Alexis replied smiling at Sarah. Alexis was grabbing her book bag when it fell over spilling all her books all over the floor. "Damn it," Alexis said loudly. "Of course this happens to me," Alexis always thought she was the clumsy one of the group. As she and her friends tried to grab all her books and throw them into her bag so they wouldn't be late. They were almost done when Alexis realized one of her books was missing," Crap where's my science book? I need that or Cullen's will shot me." Mr. Cullen was Alexis's science teacher that was usually in a bad mood especially if you weren't prepared for his class.

"Is this yours?" A low friendly voice asked. Alexis didn't look at the person just the book to see if it was hers.

"Ya thanks I owe you," she replied slowly standing up to look at who gave her back her book but, she soon wished she grabbed the book and ran. Dominic was standing about one foot away holding out her old science book. Alexis just stood there numb and turning red. Slowly she grabbed her book and turned to put it in her book thankful that Dominic couldn't see her red and smiling like a two year old. When she turned back he was still there looking at her smiling but, he wasn't alone, his "followers" as Amanda likes to say, were all behind him looking at each other with wondering looks saying what is he doing talking to her? Alexis was thinking the same thing _what __is __he __doing_ _here __helping __me?_

As if Dominic heard her thoughts he answered," I was about to leave when it slid by my foot then I heard you ask for it so I figured that I should give it to you." As he said this he smiled showing off his white teeth.

"Um… thanks a lot I don't know what Cullen would have done." Alexis said part laughing and part shaking. She didn't know why she was acting like this it's not like this was the first guy she ever talked to but, she felt so nervous. Alexis was about to turn away when she felt something on her arm she looked down to see that Dominic had placed his hand here softly. Alexis felt the color come to her cheeks as she turned to look at him.

"My names Dominic," he said Alexis thought she might have heard a bit of nervousness in his voice but, then she shook her head _it __must __have __been __my __imagination_. Dominic was wearing a blood red button up shirt, along with tight black jeans that looked amazing on him.

"Ya I know who you are you're one of the most popular people in the school. My names Alexis," after she finished she knew that sounded geeky and wished she could take it back. She heard him chuckle softly under his breath.

"It was nice meeting you Alexis we should hang out sometime if you want." He was smiling so perfectly that Alexis felt like putty.

"Um... sure," Alexis replied still not believing that he just asked her to hang out with him. She smiled back at him saying nothing for what seemed hours just looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

Alexis forgot about everyone until Sarah said, "it's getting late we should go." Again Alexis heard the jealousy in her voice.

"Ya ok," Alexis said coming back to reality. Amazed to see Dominic doing the same. They both laughed at each other then Alexis said, "Well see you around." Then she turned around grabbed her bag and turned to her friends finally feeling the heat leave her face. They walked out so fast that Alexis never turned around to see if Dominic was still there. As she reached the door she could have sworn she heard his voice say, "Ya until next time." Again her face turned hot and she smiled again she had smiled so much today that her cheeks hurt. When they walked back to the school Sarah, and Amanda didn't say anything about Dominic and Alexis was thankful for that. She was right there and even she didn't know what had just happened_._ As they entered their school they said bye and planned to meet up later after school and basketball. Then they ran to their classes so they wouldn't be late._Well __this __has __turned __out __to __be_ _an __interesting __day __I __wonder __what __will __happen __now_ Alexis wondered as she entered Mr. Cullen's class for science.

**Chapter 6**

**Realizing**

**Demetri** had been lying on his bed in his room for hours reading books about vampires it always made Demetri feel better seeing what humans thought it was like being a vampire. Over the years Demetri had collected many books about vampires his father always said it was an obsession and he should stop. Unfortunately Demetri would never stop buying these books until one of them had a happy ending for the vampire. Demetri didn't have much hope that his own life would end happily but, when seeing a book about vampires it seemed to give him a little bit of hope until he read how they died.

"Well," Demetri sighed, "I guess people really haven't changed still vampire haters as always." As he threw the new book on floor he picked up another one he had just bought. He had read about half of it when he sat up laughing harder than he had had in quite some time. He put his hand over his mouth to try to cover his odd laugh as he gasped for air. He re-read the paragraph over and over until he had it memorized. "I can't believe after all these years you humans still think a wooden stake, or garlic, or even the sun can bother me." Demetri didn't even realize he was screaming until he heard the eco. He looked in his mirror to see that he was red and shaking with anger.

Demetri turned over the book to see the picture of the author and whispered, "Why will I never be good enough for you people?" Demetri stood up still looking at the author's picture and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. Sometimes even his powers still surprised him as he looked at what he did; he threw the book so hard it went threw the wall. "Opps," he laughed.

Something fell on the floor right beside Demetri and he was still so amazed at what he had done to the wall that it made him jump. It was his clock he had completely forgotten about Alexis _good_ _its __only __5:30 __I __still __have __time __better __fix __this __wall _he thought frustrated.

After he fixed the wall he looked at his watch it read 9:00 _perfect_ he thought excitedly. He dropped his tools then ran off to see Alexis.

He arrived at her house about one minute later landing right on his regular branch. He looked carefully around to make sure no one saw or could see him while he was in Alexis's dream. After he made sure no one could see him he looked in Alexis's room. She was doing what she always did at 9:00, homework_;_he laughed a soft masculine laugh. She was so predictable about something's.

Whenever he was here watching her he always had this big desire to tap on the window go inside to hold her, and tell her everything. But, he can't and he never will. _She __wouldn__'__t __understand _he kept telling himself. He closed him eyes to relax himself when he heard a knock on Alexis's door. He opened his eyes and peered through the window to see who it was. Sarah, one of Alexis's best friends came in the door. She came in wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a v neck. She was pretty. She had tight jeans as usual. Many guys at school would do anything to be with her but, to Demetri she was just a girl.

This was the first time Demetri hadn't noticed what Alexis was wearing she had changed into her pajamas. All she had was a large t-shirt and bottoms. It didn't matter what she wore Demetri always thought she was beautiful. Alexis looked surprised to see Sarah but, also happy. She was carrying a bag _uh-oh __sleep over __this __should __be __interesting. _Demetri was about to leavewhen Sarah spoke.

"Did you forget about our sleepover?" Sarah asked.

"What no you just surprised me that's all I'm just finishing my homework," Alexis explained.

"Oh I haven't even started I'm so glad we have till Monday." As Sarah was talking she put her bag on Alexis's bed.

"Ya but I want everything done today so I don't have to worry about it later," Alexis said jokingly.

"Fine you finish I'm going to change," Sarah gathered some clothes and right before she went out the door she muttered "perfectionist" jokingly but, Alexis didn't response either cause she didn't hear or she didn't care.

Alexis just stayed doing her homework. When she was finished she packed everything up and put her book bag in her closet. Then she sat on her bed playing with her hair. Demetri always wondered what would happen if he just appeared by her side.

_Maybe __I __should __go __they __should __have __there __girl __time._ Demetri stood up and hit his head on a small branch breaking it in half _shit._ Alexis heard and stood up running toward the window. All Demetri had to do was run home but, there was a chance she would see something nothing that would lead her to him but, she would wonder what it was. So he decided to go up a few branches and backed up so he was hidden in shadow just in time to see Alexis open the window and look where he was just sitting. _Fast __but __not __fast __enough _he thought with a smile. He didn't hear anything except her heat fluttering with what he thought was excitement.

After a few minutes Demetri leaned forward to see if she left but, she was still there looking at where he just was. She stood there and asked, "Were you here? Or am I losing my mind?" She sounded so sad Demetri wasn't sure he could just sit there.

Sarah came into the room just in time for Demetri to think and stop himself from going to Alexis. "What are you doing?" Demetri couldn't help but hear the worry in her voice. Sarah walked over by her friend and led her back to her bed then closed the window letting Demetri jump back to where he was before. Now he couldn't leave there was something that happened to Alexis and he had to know.

When he looked in Sarah was putting her bag by the door and watching Alexis. Alexis was just sitting on her bed as if she was in a trance. Sarah looked a little nervous so she walked over to her and tried to change the subject. "So Dominic was looking at you today you must be happy."

_Dominic?__O __him __the __most __popular __guy __in __school __why __would __Alexis __like __him? __She __hated __those __popular __people._Demetri didn't understand why he was getting so angry. He also had this sick feeling in his stomach which really worried him he silently cursed when he realized why he was feeling this way. _I __love __her __I __mean __I __already __knew __I __guess __but__…__damn __this __is __not __good._The sound of Alexis laughing snapped Demetri out of his haze.

They were both sitting on her bed laughing at something Demetri hadn't heard. He knew know that here was no way he could go home now he had to know how she felt about this Dominic person. "Ya I'm sure me looking like an idiot got a lot of people looking," Alexis whispered through her laughing. "I bet he was thinking what was wrong with me."

"I think so he was looking at you before you dropped your books and turned bright red by the way," Sarah informed.

"Why would Dominic want to look at me he's the most popular guy in school?" Alexis asked turning a bit red.

Demetri was getting tired of hearing about this Dominic guy and what was really bothering him was how Alexis was reacting. _I __guess __I __should __be __happy __at __least __he__'__s __human __he__'__s __not __a __monster. _Demetri spat the word in his mind his father always said they were just people, different people, unique and there was nothing wrong about that. Demetri sat back down not realizing he was now standing where if you were really looking you might just be able to see him. He went back to the shadows where he thought he belonged. Then he turned his attention yet again to the laughing girls who seemed to be having a great time.

"Well, for what ever reason I thought it was really creepy him just staring at me. Besides he's just a popular guy I bet he was just proving that he can get anyone to blush." The almost pure hatred in Alexis's voice made Demetri smile. _I __guess __I __don__'__t __have __to __worry __about __this __guy._

"You know not all popular guys are like Josh," Sarah whispered not looking at Alexis but, playing with her nails. Demetri had seen that enough to know it meant that she was nervous about Alexis's reaction for some reason. Demetri had never heard about this Josh person there was a Josh in his class but, he wasn't popular. What had happened to her in the past? Demetri was anxious to hear about it but, also a little worried about Alexis's reaction he could feel the anger bubbling in her.

She looked at Sarah with such an angered look that Demetri was glad he couldn't see it. Sarah wasn't that lucky she finely looked at her and what she saw scared her she got off the bed and backed up a few paces. "I'm sorry but, you have to know they aren't all the same Josh was a pig maybe Dominic is different." Sarah was talking so fast she was babbling by the time she finished. "Look I know I shouldn't have said anything but, give him a chance." She walked forward but, didn't go on the bed she just looked at her friend pleading with her eyes not to be thrown out.

Alexis looked at her shaking with anger. "Don't mention his name here you promised you would never talk about him again." Well she was talking she got up off her bed and turned to face the window looking right at Demetri luckily he was in the shadows. She was crying Demetri wanted to go to her but, he stopped himself. Not with out moving forward a bit he suddenly fell against the tree hoping she didn't see anything. He had to know what Josh did why someone could hurt her so much. "I can't trust anyone the way I trusted him especially someone popular!" She spat the last word she slowly stopping crying and walked over closer to the window. "Everyone seems to want to hurt me …even you Demetri," She whispered so silently while looking right at him he thought she could see him maybe she could. Tears welled up in her eyes and at that moment Demetri wished for death more then he ever has. _Anything __but __this __please __I __never __meant __to __hurt __you __Alexis __I__'__m __so __sorry __I__'__ll __never __forgive __myself._ For the first time since his father died Demetri started to cry very silently but, still he cried.

As if Alexis heard she put her hand palm down fingers spread over the window looking at him. Did she know something that he didn't?

"Wait a minute," Sarah quietly said. The minute Sarah spoke Alexis jumped like she had forgotten where she was as if in a dream she slowly took her hand away from the window but, not her eyes they stayed locked on Demetri. "Did you say Demetri? Who's that? Do you mean that guy in my math class?" Sarah continued looking carefully at Alexis as she walked to her bed. She didn't try to comfort Alexis or say anything until Alexis answered _good __idea __Sarah _Demetri thought wiping his eyes.

Finally Alexis turned and looked at Sarah for the first time since she mentioned Josh, Demetri knew her eyes were red and still had tears in them. Sarah just looked at her friend trying not to go to her and comfort her. "What does he look like?" Alexis asked apparently forgot all about their little fight. Demetri started to get scared _she __can__'__t __find __out __about __me_ he thought of invading Sarah's thoughts but, he didn't have time she was answering too quickly he wasn't that in control with his powers. _Great __just __when __I __need __the __power __it__'__s __gone __just __great!__Please __don__'__t __know __me __confuse __me __with __someone __else._It surprised Demetri that Sarah knew who he was even though she never talked to him.

"Umm….well he has a dark shag and it's a little curly umm... he also has blue eyes." When she finished Demetri knew that Alexis would know it was him but, what he didn't know is how she would react.

Alexis jumped off the bed so quickly that Sarah was still looking at the bed when Alexis was in front of her. It wasn't until Alexis grabbed her by the arms did she look at her. "What's his last name?" When Sarah didn't answer Alexis shook her and asked again this time a little louder. "What's his last name?"

"I…I…I don't know I don't talk to him he's a loner no one talks to him why are you acting like this and how do you know him?" Sarah looked confused and a little frightened Demetri couldn't blame her for being a bit scared Alexis was acting odd. Of course anyone would if they found out a guy that's been in their dreams trying to drink their blood goes to their school. _Well __it __could __have __been __worse__…__I __think._

"What do you mean a loner? Why haven't you mentioned him earlier? I mean he's gorgeous." Alexis let go of Sarah so abruptly that she stumbled almost falling on the bed. "Where's my year book?"

As soon as she said that Demetri's eyes flew open, "Shit I knew I should have stolen that book." There were times when Demetri though of going into Alexis's room to take her year book so that she couldn't go through it and see him. Unfortunately he didn't think he could handle it he thought he would attack her so he never went in.

Before Demetri could think of a way to get the book Alexis was already flipping through it at least it was last year's year book so it would take some time. Sarah came over slowly afraid that Alexis would grab her again. She looked over Alexis's shoulder, "Are you looking for him?"

"Ya I am."

"How do you know him?"

"He's been in my dreams." She looked up to Sarah and saw the look on her face and said, "I'll explain later just help me find him."

"Okay but, you definitely need to explain." After a couple more pages Sarah poked her finger at a picture and asked, "Is this your dream Demetri?"

Alexis just looked at the picture wide eyed. Demetri knew what picture she was looking at the only picture of him in the year book except for the class one. It was a picture of Demetri under a huge oak tree playing the guitar. Demetri didn't even know that someone had taken his picture until he received his year book by then it was too late to do anything about it. The good thing was it was in black and white but, the bad thing was it was a close up of him and he knew the moment Alexis saw it she knew it was him. She looked as though she couldn't speak he didn't know what that meant he only knew that there were two things he could do. One tell her the truth in her next dream explain everything hope that she would understand and not runaway screaming. Or two he could runaway and never come back. Number two seemed the most logical but, he knew he had to say good-bye he had to kiss her one last time then he could leave it would kill him to do it but, if it was what's right then he would do it for her.

"Well is this him?" You could hear the anxiety in Sarah's voice.

"Oh my god."

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Well who is he?"

"Yes it's him you really want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me everything you know about him?"

"Okay I will I'll tell you everything." As Alexis finished she looked at where Demetri was sitting with pleading eyes. Then back at her friend.

"She's going to tell her everything! What have I done? I need to stop this now." Demetri couldn't figure out what to do but, he knew that if she told Sarah he was doomed they weren't idiots they would figure something out. He had to do something now.

**Chapter 7**

**The truth**

_**What **__did __I __just __get __myself __into?_ Alexis asked still couldn't think clearly all she saw was the picture of him, she knew the moment she saw his face it was him… Demetri.

"Alexis?"

Alexis looked over at Sarah to find that she was almost as pale as Demetri. She had forgotten that Sarah was still there to be honest. "Ya?" Alexis asked she couldn't help but, notice her voice shook as she spoke.

"So, are you going to tell me about this guy?" She asked.

"He's in your class?" _What __is __going __on __I __can__'__t __believe __he__'__s __been __here, __wait __this __can__'__t __be __him __I __mean __I __must __have __seen __him __then __dreamt __about __him._"Well its nothing really I mean I just saw him one day thought he was cute and I've been having dreams about him for awhile."Alexis still couldn't look at Sarah afraid she would see right through the lie so she walked to the window and looked out at the branch right in front of her window. For some reason she felt better looking there.

"Well I guess that makes sense I mean he is okay looking but, nothing compared to Dominic I think,"she excepted Alexis's answer and walked to look at the picture again. "But, if that's it than why did you freak out when you saw him just know I thought you were going to have an attack." She laughed as she finished and continued to look at the picture more closely.

"So umm let's go pick a movie to watch," Alexis said trying to get her out of the room so she could think.

"Sure lets go see what you have," Sarah got up and looked around to see what Alexis was doing then walked to the door. "You coming?"

"Ya give me a minute you go find one you like okay?" Alexis wasn't even listening she heard a mumble then footsteps going farther away. Then she turned to the yearbook looked at his picture again and at the very bottom was his name. Demetri James LeBlanc. How many times had she wondered who he was? Why she kept dreaming about him. Now she might just find out. She had to talk to him in person just thinking about it gave her goose bumps. "This is stupid I mean I must have just thought he was good looking I mean it can't be him I don't even know him." _Great __I__'__m __losing __my __mind. __Perfect._

She laughed at herself for being so over dramatic then put the book away after promising that she would talk to him on Monday. Then she headed downstairs to see what movie Sarah picked.

Alexis walked down stairs still thinking about Demetri when Sarah walked up to her holding three movies. "Hey I can't choose between these three you want to watch them all?"

"Ya sure let me guess are they all martial arts?" That seemed to be all Sarah wanted to watch, Alexis didn't mind as long as they ended happily. Alexis always liked the happily ever after endings she figured if she wasn't going to have one then someone should. Sarah however liked the endings where they let you come up with. Alexis hated those she needed an exact ending no wondering or what if just being happy forever.

"So it may have some martial arts I bet there's romance though." Sarah looked at her smiling. This meant there might be some love but, not the kind she liked.

Alexis could see that Sarah wanted to watch them so she rolled her eyes and gave in. "Ya okay let's go back to my room."

"Okay," Alexis could here the triumph in her voice.

After about six hours later, two bags of popcorn, and other food Sarah brought they were almost done the third movie. They were also half asleep when Alexis finally got up off the floor where they had made Sarah's bed and went to her bed to rest. Alexis looked at the TV once more to see a guy and girl fighting to the death about something she had already forgotten.

Everything got blurring and she fell asleep only to wake up in the same dream she had been waiting for. Except something was different Demetri looked sad and even a little angry.

Alexis just looked at him he was so beautiful she couldn't help it. "Are you okay?" She asked while moving her hand to cup the side of his face. He turned into her hand and smiled as he breathed in the scent of her.

"I'm fine now that I'm with you," he smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes he was still sad. About what? Had she done something?

She knew she had to start getting answers before she forgot or got distracted. "Look I need to ask you some questions okay?" She didn't look at him while she said this. When he didn't answer she looked at him and regretted it. He looked like he was in so much pain. So she did the only thing she could think of she leaned in and kissed him like she had so many times before except this time she didn't forget everything like she used to when ever she kissed him.

He kissed her back not as passionately as usual. He looked at her then put his hands around her face and said, "I'll answer any question you have. I should have a long time ago."

"Okay well first of all who are you? Alexis couldn't help, but feel awful when she asked the question she knew who he was. It's just that it didn't make sense.

"Good question my name is Demetri James LeBlanc I was born in Chicago." He answered while looking into her eyes as if looking for something.

"You know you don't scare me," Alexis said knowing that was what he was looking for. As soon as she said it she knew it was true he could tell her anything and it wouldn't matter she would still love him.

"How come?" He said avoiding eye contact. "You should be after everything that I do during this dream." He took his hands from Alexis face and fanned them around as if to show where they were.

"I know it sounds weird, but that stuff doesn't matter it's in the past." Alexis tried to get him to look at her, he wouldn't. "Would you please look at me?" As she spoke her hand went to his face to turn it so he could look at her.

"I can't," he said in a pained voice while he turned away from her so his back was facing her. "I need to tell you everything and I know that when I'm done I won't be able to look into your eyes and see how frightened you're going to be."

When he spoke those words Alexis felt her heart rate increase, but then all she thought about was him and how she felt about him. She knew at that moment that whatever was going on she didn't care as long as she could be with him she knew she would be ok. "Look it doesn't matter; I just want to be with you." She reached out for him again and this time she touched his back she heard him sigh then he straightened his back and walked a few feet away.

"Look you say this now, but when you find out you'll do anything to get away," he was yelling now. She could hear the struggle he had not to lose control.

"Why don't you trust me? You don't even know me I mean if you think that I'm just run away then your wrong I'm here and there's nothing you can do about it!" Alexis was so mad she was shaking. _I __can__'__t __believe __that __he __doesn__'__t __trust __me __I __mean __what __could __this __be __about? __I __mean __what __is __he __a __serial __killer?_

The next thing she knew she was in his arms and she was crying. He was rubbing her back, saying things like, "I trust you, I'm just afraid to loose you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

After a few minutes they looked at each other and walked to an empty table to sit and talk. Demetri took Alexis hand and pulled on it once he sat down she took the hint and sat on his lap. She was so happy that he wanted to still be around her that she just flung her arms around his neck and put her head under his chin. She couldn't remember a time she felt safer.

"You can tell me anything you know no matter how bad you think it is." She looked at him as she said this trying to see if he would get angry again, but all she saw was that he was frightened. She couldn't figure out why.

"I know I can I'm sorry this must seem quite odd the way I'm acting." He looked at her then kissed her forehead.

"Its fine I mean this must be hard for you," at that moment she understood a lot about him things she never pieced together. She knew that no matter what anyone said she knew he was real he was a person and lived outside this dream.

As if reading her mind he said, "I do live outside this dream you know."

"I know I just found out. So you go to the same school as me." She tried to sound carefree about this question as if it was nothing, but she knew that this answer would change everything.

"Yes I do that's where I first saw you I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just how would that sound? I figured after we met a few times then I would tell you the truth." He stopped to look away from her and finished, "I never thought that I would fall in love with you that wasn't my intention it's just when I first held you in the dream I knew I would never be able to let you go." He finally looked at her. She knew the look she was giving him she was smiling after hearing that he loved her.

"You love me?" She couldn't believe that he just said that.

"Of course I do," he replied smiling down at her.

"Well you know that I love you to right?" _God __what __if __he __thinks __that __I __don__'__t __I __mean __I __do._

Fortunately he knew. "I know you do you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Good so can I ask some more questions?" She didn't know if she should bring this up again or not, but she decided that she needed to know.

"Of course anything you want to know just ask." Demetri knew what would happen he would tell her the truth because he loved her with all his heart. He also knew that she loved him, but there's no way she could be okay with this with what he was. He just had to treasure these moments for they would be the last time he ever feel whole.

"Okay when were you born?" Alexis held him a little tighter not because she was afraid of the answer, but because she could see the sadness in his eyes.

He held her back just as tight. "Okay well…" His voice was getting lower by the word until she couldn't make out a word he said. He noticed because he stopped and got this angry look on his face. Then there was a sound and it became more distinct until she knew what it was it was her TV she was waking up.

"No," she yelled it and held onto him tighter than ever.

"It's okay; meet me at the tree where my picture was taken today okay?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay I'll be there at two," every second he felt less real until she was blinded by light and the next thing she saw was her light on and Sarah above her.

"Hey you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

Alexis groaned muttering yes and put the pillow over her head. _Now __to __just __get __away_ she thought smiling.

**Chapter 8**

**Visitor**

_**Demetri**_ woke the same time Alexis did so he could see the reaction on her face when all the information was clear in her mind. At first she just groaned and put a pillow on her face, but then Demetri could have sworn he saw her smile right before she put the pillow back on her bed.

Demetri felt so happy that she wasn't scared like he thought she would be. _But __Alexis __always __surprises __me, _hethought happily. He didn't want to take his chances about getting caught like last night so he decided to go home and prepare what he was going to say to Alexis. He jumped off the tree and walked home thinking about the dream the whole time. When he finally reached the house he sensed that something wasn't right, someone was in his house. His heart was beating franticly in his chest, his breathing quickened. He knew that there wasn't a human in his house, but a vampire. _What __do __I __do __now?_ He thought standing looking at the house. _Okay __I __have __to __go __into __the __house __it __could __be __a __hungry __vampire __and __I __can__'__t __let __it __lose __to __hunt __someone. _So he quickly walked into the house.

Everything was as it was the night he left there weren't any lights on not that he expected any would be it wouldn't be smart if the vampire did, besides they didn't need light. He clenched his fists ready for a fight. He sensed the vampire was in the living room so he slowly and carefully walked up the stairs to the living room. Demetri heard footsteps from the living room going straight to him. He ran and crashed into the vampire and put the person in a head lock. All he heard was a woman's voice swearing, he just held her tighter and told her to shut up. When ever Demetri got into a fight he stopped thinking nothing mattered except him and his opponent.

After a few seconds of silence he loosened his grip enough so she could talk without being able to go anywhere. "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked in an angered voice. He had kept his secret for so long and now everything was ruined he knew that only one person was going to be able to leave here.

There was no answer so he tightened his grip until she answered. "Okay okay just let me go and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Like I'm going to trust you," Demetri replied laughing. "Tell me everything I want to know and I might spare your worthless life." At that moment he knew he might have to kill her because she might know more vampires. Demetri was a skilled fighter, but he knew his limitations.

"Fine okay I just came here for a place to stay I don't have anyone so I figured you would give another vampire a place to stay. Apparently I was wrong." She said trying to still get out of the head lock.

"Who are you and how did you know about me?" Demetri was so frightened that maybe he hadn't been as careful as he thought.

"I knew what you were the second I laid eyes on you it's your smell I can't explain it, but as a vampire shouldn't you already know that?" She asked sarcastically.

Demetri knew that all vampires had a sort of connection that let one another know when another vampire was near he just didn't remember meeting anyone recently that he thought was a vampire.

As if reading his mind the girl spoke up. "If you always drink human blood then it gets harder to distinguish you for a vampire. Look you do know me by the way we go to the same school."

"So why haven't you approached me in school instead of just breaking into my house thinking I would just welcome you with open arms?" Demetri was getting angrier by the minute the fact that he hadn't known a vampire was at his own school with or without drinking human blood was shameful.

"Well see we both have reputations and mine would give you the attention you apparently don't want so I figured if I came and spoke to you here we would get to know each other. Look you weren't here and what was I supposed to do just sit on your front lawn wondering when you would come back." She laughed then continued, "You obviously don't know me at all if you think I would do that."

"That's the thing I don't know you. Who are you?"

The girl sighed, "My name is Jessica."

_Jessica? __It __couldn__'__t __be __the __Jessica __I__'__m __thinking __about __could __it?_ The Jessica he was referring to was a girl everyone knew she was the schools easy girl. Everyone wanted her and everyone had her. Demetri was shocked and couldn't think of anything to say but, "Oh."

"Oh?" Jessica laughed, "That's all you can say?"

"Ya, okay Jessica I'll let go if you promise to stay here and not run okay?" _Or __tell __anyone __about __my __little __secret_ he thought to himself.

"Okay I won't go anywhere besides I have no place to go." He let go slowly as if waiting for her to try to get away so he could attack.

"God were you in the army or something?" Jessica asked while she coughed.

"Actually I was, you need to know how to defend yourself especially against a vampire."

"Okay let me explain myself before you attack again," she sat on the chocolate leather couch Demetri had recently purchased. "Look I don't have a place to stay so I figured you might let me stay. Look I can pay rent or something." She was looking at Demetri with pleading eyes.

"Where did you live before you came here?" He asked not being able to wonder if she lived with humans or not.

"I didn't really have a place just slept over with friends if you get my drift." He understood what she meant.

"Then why don't you continue to stay with your friends?" While he said friends he used quotation marks with his hands.

"Because you know we don't sleep and I can't just lay there for eight hours. Before you ask yes I have just left then came back, but I was almost caught coming in the house. I had to make the guy think it was a dream." She stood up and walked over to him trying to sway her hips more then needed.

Demetri stopped her and said, "You don't need to do that you know." Then he sighed and looked at her. "Look you can stay here as long as you follow the rules okay?"

"Okay what are the rules?" She asked looking up at him.

"Rule number one no guys over here vampire or human, rule number two no one finds out you stay here your right I don't want any attention on me. Finally rule number three you bring any attention here to me or to this house and you'll be out of here. Agreed?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Okay sergeant." She laughed while shaking his hand. Then she turned to face the room, "So where's my room?"

Demetri showed her all around his house while they talked about the past when they were finished Demetri gave Jessica a choice of three rooms. Jessica picked her room which was in the basement and started to think of ways to fix it up. Demetri was surprised that he was having a good time he forgot how nice it was to just talk to someone who knew what it was like being a vampire. He checked his watch and was horrified to see that it was 1:50 he swore. He told Jessica he had to go out and that he didn't know when he would be back than ran to meet Alexis.

Before he left Jessica said she was going to get supplies and transform this room. Then she had a date so she didn't know when she would be back either.

Demetri was so angry how he could lose track of time like that. _Now __what __am __I __going __to __say __to __Alexis?_ He thought while running to their meeting place. He arrived to see that she wasn't there yet he was happy he still had a few minutes to think of how to explain it to her, but he knew that it wouldn't help much. So he sat down under the tree and waited for Alexis to come.

**Chapter 9**

**Answers**

Alexis had been thinking of an excuse to tell Sarah, so she could leave, since she had woken up. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of one good excuse that didn't sound like she was kicking her out. Finally in a desperate attempt she asked if Sarah had a game today. To her surprise she did and had to go at 12 o clock.

"So I'll see you later," Sarah told Alexis as she was tying her shoes.

"Ya, I'll call you tonight good luck in the game." Alexis said hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. _I __can__'__t __believe __I__'__m __going __to __meet __him __soon! _She thought happily.

As soon as Sarah left Alexis ran to the kitchen to find something to eat. After looking through the cupboards twice she decided on an apple. While eating she went to her room to find something to wear. Usually Alexis wouldn't worry about what to wear, but knowing that this was the first time she was going to really see Demetri outside of her dreams she new it had to be something good.

"Okay so should I wear this? Or this? Or maybe a dress." Alexis was holding up a purple shirt and looking in the mirror. "I think I'm going to go crazy," she said sarcastically. Finally two hours later she decided on wearing a dark purple shirt with a light grey camisole under, with dark demine jeans. Alexis looked at herself in the mirror one more time and went to brush her hair and teeth. When she came back into her room she looked at the clock and nearly screamed it was 1:45.

Alexis reached the door knob when she heard her dad call for her. "Ya, Dad?" She asked while glancing at her watch.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going on a walk," she answered ready to scream at her father if she was late.

"Okay but be back for supper." Her father told her from the kitchen.

"Sure thing Dad bye," Alexis yelled as she slammed the door and took off running toward the park. She didn't stop running until she reached the tree and looked around to see if he was there. Her breathing still irregular she looked at her watch afraid to could have missed him. Her watch said 1:55 she leaned against the tree happy and amazed she arrived as quickly as she did. She was sitting on the ground trying to slow her breathing when she heard it. She turned her head toward the sound, but she found no one there. She sighed and looked at her watch again.

That's when she heard his voice, "am I late?" He asked, Alexis could hear the smile in his voice.

Alexis felt as if her whole body was frozen she knew that it was Demetri yet she couldn't turn to look at him. She finally regained control of her body and smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "No you're right on time." She told him. When she looked at him she couldn't help but stare he was so damn good looking.

As if he read her mind his smile seemed to get bigger.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to be here." Demetri said looking deep into Alexis's eyes. He was standing in front of Alexis as he spoke and held out his hand for Alexis to take.

Alexis didn't even have to think about it she took his hand and was amazed at how whole she felt. It was as though there was a piece missing that she didn't even now was gone until he was there completing her. She stared at their entwined hands as she walked closer to him.

When she reached him she placed her right hand on his cheek, "are you going to disappear this time?" She asked almost in a whisper afraid to ruin the moment.

"I'm not going anywhere," Demetri replied as he leaned into her hand. He closed his eyes and added, "I promise."

Alexis smiled feeling her stomach full of butterflies.


	2. Chapter 4

**Promise**

**The** sound of Alexis's scream woke Demetri from his daze. He always lost control in the end and had to have her blood. He didn't know why it had to always be Alexis, but he only went in her dreams. Demetri was sitting on an old oak tree just outside Alexis's room as he peered in through her window he saw her shaking and holding her neck as if he really did bite her. Demetri softly cursed. _Look how scared she is of you _he though _and that was only a dream_.

Demetri went to Alexis's high school not that anyone would know of course. Demetri was a loner he didn't have any friends or talked to anyone sometimes even the teachers couldn't tell when he was there. But, this was his wish he didn't want friends that he could hurt or kill. To him human friends were just a walking meal and he wouldn't temp himself. Demetri still remembered the day he first saw Alexis she looked like a goddess to him and of course she never noticed him. That was the way he wanted it he knew Alexis wouldn't love him even if he was human.

Demetri was the only vampire that went to his high school that he knew of and that's the way he preferred it. Demetri had been a vampire for about four hundred years and hadn't harmed a human for three hundred years. Although there were times when he almost did and when that happened he ran to a new country. He promised himself he wouldn't take another life unless it would save many others.

Demetri was drawn to Alexis in a way he never understood he always came to her house and watched her sleep as if to protect her from what she couldn't see. Alexis isn't the most popular girl at his high school but he thought she was the loveliest. There were many times when Demetri almost went to her and started talking but, he knew what might happen if he lost control. Almost everyone at his school repulsed him he had no desire for them, but she was different.

As he looked in at her he was ashamed of himself _look_ _how scared she looks. What have I done? I_ _should have stopped I always lose control at the end I just can't stop then, when she sees my eyes I have to._ As he thought this he knew it wasn't a good explanation he was four hundred years old and one girl was about to ruin everything he has tried to hide from everyone. Demetri had been in Alexis's dreams for about two months and sometimes he wasn't even making her dream of him she just dreamt of him. Them holding hands walking, seeing movies, just anything together. The first time he made her dream of him and he attacked her he packed up his bags and was about to leave if she noticed him at school then his cover would be blown. There's no way she would believe it was just a coincidence that her attacker looked just like a boy at school that no one knew anything about. Alexis wasn't stupid she would put two and two together.

The only reason Demetri didn't leave was Alexis he couldn't leave and he would never admit that he may love her. Demetri thought he didn't deserve love that he was a beast a killer and nothing else.

As he remembered the dream trying to figure out how to control him self the sun slowly came up. He laughed silently thinking of all those human books and plays saying that the sun killed vampires _how_ _foolish some humans were thinking a little light can kill us. H_e heard Alexis getting up slowly he went to a higher branch he knew that she liked to look at the sun rising. He looked at her how happy she was _probably because she wouldn't have to worry about seeing me for a few_ _hours_. As he thought this his smile left him when he saw her that was the only time he smiled it was also the only reason he went to school.

Demetri looked at Alexis remembering every detail about her and how the light from the sun looked so beautiful reflected on her skin. He wished he could go and talk to her look at her and have her looking back. But, looking from afar he was used to and at least he could see her even if she would always look through him. Then someone called her name _her mom I bet_ Demetri concluded and he looked at her to see her smile had disappeared as well.

"Come eat," Alexis's mother called.

"In a minute," Alexis yelled back. "Do I not get a minute to my self?" She asked quietly. He saw her go to touch her neck and then her lips. She smiled a little and whispered, "Until tonight my mystery man." Then she was gone.

Demetri almost fell out of the tree as she said this he played it back in his mind over and over again, _until tonight my mystery man…until tonight my mystery man. _The biggest smile came over Demetri's lips _she likes me even though I'm a monster_. How happy that made him _tonight I wont hurt her tonight I'm going to control myself for her. _He promised himself and then left glancing back a few times _if I'm going to be in control I need to be full so no school today_ he thought. He knew that after he ate that school wouldn't be smart because he would be in a hunting mood not great for a human high school. So he set off to eat the one thing he hated and never seemed to get used to. Some how that made him feel more human that was the only time he did feel human. That was the only thing he enjoyed about hunting and he set off remembering what Alexis said _until tonight my mystery man… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgettable**

**As** soon as Alexis turned to go down stairs to eat breakfast she heard a noise from the big oak tree by her window. She turned and ran to the window but, she couldn't see anything, but a branch moving as if someone had just ran by it. _It must have been the wind what else could it have been? _She wondered staring at the branch like it would answer her question. After another minute or two passed and her mother called her down again she turned to leave she couldn't help look back two or three times at the tree.

"What took you so long? Your toast its cold." Her mother, Kristy, asked. Alexis's mother was the prom queen, valedictorian, and perfect. She was the most popular girl in school when she attended West Coast High School. She always wanted Alexis to be the same the thing was Alexis didn't want to be any of that she just wanted to be Alexis and hang out with her friends and enjoy as much of high school as possible. That always seemed to bother Kristy she wanted her daughter to be a little copy of her which freaked Alexis out a bit, but she would never tell her mother that. Kristy was a good looking woman she had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and was always styled. She had light green eyes, just like Alexis, Kristy was very fit and loved to show it off by wearing tight clothes very young for her age, but you wouldn't really notice at times she could pass for Alexis older collage sister. She was a work out fanatic so was Alexis father, Dylan, they were the youngest looking parents. No one would guess they were in their forties.

"I was watching the sun come up," answered Alexis as she took a bite out of her cold toast. She never liked the waking up in the morning she usually woke up around lunch and even then she was tiered all her friends would say you look like a zombie or ever heard of sleep Alexis? She would just laugh it off and say something like I would but your boyfriend doesn't let me and laugh again she would always joke around with her friends and they would all laugh. Alexis didn't hang out with a lot of people she didn't see why you would hang out with so many people that you couldn't talk to them all. Alexis had lots of friends, but few true friends that she would trust her life with.

"Are you even awake yet hun?" Alexis's father, Dylan, asked as he went over and kissed Kristy. He had just got back from his usual ten mile run in the morning Alexis went with him once and never made it to her second mile. Alexis was always surprised that she was so slim even though she was so out of shape, and ate like a horse as he mother put it.

Dylan was quite tall and muscular which he was very proud of he always wanted to arm wrestle any guy he met just to show off. He had short dark brown which he liked to spike up in the front he had done it everyday since Alexis could remember it made him look younger which is one of the reasons he did it. Also because he said he trained it and it took so long why not keep it? Also why mess with perfection he always said showing off his shiny white teeth.

"Ya I just had a night mare that's all," replied Alexis staring at her toast. She had almost forgotten about her dream, but now she couldn't get that face and those eyes out of her head and the odd thing was the face looked familiar like she had seen it before her dreams. She said to herself _tonight will be different I'm going to talk to this Demetri guy and find out what is going on I have to or I might lose my mind_.

"We know we heard you screaming I was about to come in, but then you stopped what was it about you seemed really scared?" Kristy asked sounding a little scared herself as though she could get them just by talking to Alexis about it.

"It was nothing just a night mare," Alexis said so softly it wasn't more than a whisper.

"Didn't sound like nothing," muttered Kristy.

"Well it was so just leave it okay?" Alexis spoke so loud she almost yelled she never yelled at her parents unless she was in a different room and it was about if she was coming to eat or something. She didn't even look at her parents expressions she just got up and left to get ready for school. _Well that was fun she_ thought sarcastically. For some reason she didn't want to talk about it which is odd she told her parents everything no matter how embarrassing it may be. While she got ready all she thought about was Demetri his face, his kiss, and his arms holding her safely. She missed him she shook her head as if the thought would just fall out. I mean falling for this guy who was practically attacking her she must be losing her mind.

It was 7:30 when she looked in the mirror _I need to go get my bus I'm late! _She thought angrily she looked one more time then ran to the kitchen to get her lunch an apple and grapes yay. Her mom wanted her to stay slim, but little did she know Alexis went out everyday for lunch with her girlfriends. She grabbed her black jacket since it was still a bit cool but soon summer would be in New Brunswick and she wouldn't need it anymore. She wore a tight tank top under a loose blue v neck shirt and slim jeans that flared at the end. Some of her friends would ask her how long it takes her to dress and she would say about ten minutes which was true Alexis wasn't one of those girls who stood there for hours saying should I wear this? No this? She just picked something and put it on. As she ran out the door she felt the cool air hit her she felt so relaxed _it's a shame I have to go to school _she thought and was off to run and get the bus.


	4. Chapter 2

**Promise**

**The** sound of Alexis's scream woke Demetri from his daze. He always lost control in the end and had to have her blood. He didn't know why it had to always be Alexis, but he only went in her dreams. Demetri was sitting on an old oak tree just outside Alexis's room as he peered in through her window he saw her shaking and holding her neck as if he really did bite her. Demetri softly cursed. _Look how scared she is of you _he though _and that was only a dream_.

Demetri went to Alexis's high school not that anyone would know of course. Demetri was a loner he didn't have any friends or talked to anyone sometimes even the teachers couldn't tell when he was there. But, this was his wish he didn't want friends that he could hurt or kill. To him human friends were just a walking meal and he wouldn't temp himself. Demetri still remembered the day he first saw Alexis she looked like a goddess to him and of course she never noticed him. That was the way he wanted it he knew Alexis wouldn't love him even if he was human.

Demetri was the only vampire that went to his high school that he knew of and that's the way he preferred it. Demetri had been a vampire for about four hundred years and hadn't harmed a human for three hundred years. Although there were times when he almost did and when that happened he ran to a new country. He promised himself he wouldn't take another life unless it would save many others.

Demetri was drawn to Alexis in a way he never understood he always came to her house and watched her sleep as if to protect her from what she couldn't see. Alexis isn't the most popular girl at his high school but he thought she was the loveliest. There were many times when Demetri almost went to her and started talking but, he knew what might happen if he lost control. Almost everyone at his school repulsed him he had no desire for them, but she was different.

As he looked in at her he was ashamed of himself _look_ _how scared she looks. What have I done? I_ _should have stopped I always lose control at the end I just can't stop then, when she sees my eyes I have to._ As he thought this he knew it wasn't a good explanation he was four hundred years old and one girl was about to ruin everything he has tried to hide from everyone. Demetri had been in Alexis's dreams for about two months and sometimes he wasn't even making her dream of him she just dreamt of him. Them holding hands walking, seeing movies, just anything together. The first time he made her dream of him and he attacked her he packed up his bags and was about to leave if she noticed him at school then his cover would be blown. There's no way she would believe it was just a coincidence that her attacker looked just like a boy at school that no one knew anything about. Alexis wasn't stupid she would put two and two together.

The only reason Demetri didn't leave was Alexis he couldn't leave and he would never admit that he may love her. Demetri thought he didn't deserve love that he was a beast a killer and nothing else.

As he remembered the dream trying to figure out how to control him self the sun slowly came up. He laughed silently thinking of all those human books and plays saying that the sun killed vampires _how_ _foolish some humans were thinking a little light can kill us. H_e heard Alexis getting up slowly he went to a higher branch he knew that she liked to look at the sun rising. He looked at her how happy she was _probably because she wouldn't have to worry about seeing me for a few_ _hours_. As he thought this his smile left him when he saw her that was the only time he smiled it was also the only reason he went to school.

Demetri looked at Alexis remembering every detail about her and how the light from the sun looked so beautiful reflected on her skin. He wished he could go and talk to her look at her and have her looking back. But, looking from afar he was used to and at least he could see her even if she would always look through him. Then someone called her name _her mom I bet_ Demetri concluded and he looked at her to see her smile had disappeared as well.

"Come eat," Alexis's mother called.

"In a minute," Alexis yelled back. "Do I not get a minute to my self?" She asked quietly. He saw her go to touch her neck and then her lips. She smiled a little and whispered, "Until tonight my mystery man." Then she was gone.

Demetri almost fell out of the tree as she said this he played it back in his mind over and over again, _until tonight my mystery man…until tonight my mystery man. _The biggest smile came over Demetri's lips _she likes me even though I'm a monster_. How happy that made him _tonight I wont hurt her tonight I'm going to control myself for her. _He promised himself and then left glancing back a few times _if I'm going to be in control I need to be full so no school today_ he thought. He knew that after he ate that school wouldn't be smart because he would be in a hunting mood not great for a human high school. So he set off to eat the one thing he hated and never seemed to get used to. Some how that made him feel more human that was the only time he did feel human. That was the only thing he enjoyed about hunting and he set off remembering what Alexis said _until tonight my mystery man… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Attraction**

**The** beginning of the day passed by so slow that Alexis was wondering if it would ever end. She was hanging out and eating her lunch with her friends at a local restaurant they went to. Alexis's high school was in town and restaurants were everywhere. Alexis didn't have her own allowance so she had to pay for her lunches with her own money since her mother would die if she knew she was eating unhealthy food. Alexis was still upset about the little fight she had had with her parents so she barley ate anything. Other than that it was just a regular nonstop class work day. Alexis usually didn't mind going to school she could see her friends do something other than lie around all day. But today was different all she could think about was Demetri and how much she missed him.

As Alexis was taking a bite out of her pepperoni pizza she saw him. His name was Dominic he was the most popular guy in school. To be honest Alexis always liked him but _who wouldn't_ she thought. When Alexis thought of popular people she thought of rude, mean people who everyone wanted to be but also feared and hated. She didn't know Dominic well or at all really she just assumed they were all the same. Alexis hadn't noticed she was staring at him until one of her friends, Sarah, hit her on her arm.

Sarah was Alexis's best friend she was someone Alexis could tell anything to without worrying about if she would understand how she felt. The only thing Alexis didn't tell Sarah was about Demetri he was the one thing she didn't know how she would react to. That really frightened Alexis if she didn't know what her best friend would do, she would never tell anyone. Sarah had long shoulder length dark brown hair, and eyes that matched. She had a comforting smile, long eye lashes and had been Alexis's friend for years; their parents owned a camp in Alexis's grandmother's land. Sarah's family was just down the road so they would do everything together swimming, campfires, and sleepovers. They were practically inseparable. She wore a plain blue shirt and jeans; she had basketball practice so she didn't dress up for school as she usually did.

Sarah startled Alexis and she almost chocked on her pizza. As she tried not to gag she quickly realized she was staring at him and looked away but, not without seeing that Dominic was looking at her smiling and what looked like laughing. Alexis felt her face get hot and she put her cold hands on her fore head to cool her off. She felt so embarrassed she hoped no one else noticed but, who cared when Dominic noticed.

"You okay you looked like you were in a different universe," Amanda asked. Amanda had been Alexis's friend for about three years she was in Alexis's math class and they soon sat together spending the class talking about their friends. Amanda had long, wavy, light blond hair, which framed her beautiful skinny face. Amanda was one of the most beautiful girls in school but, she was also smart and spoke her mind no matter if the person was right there. Alexis always loved that about Amanda but, also at times wished she would keep something's to herself.

"What? Really oh well I was thinking just thinking about all the homework I'm going to have tonight." Alexis stammered smiling and knowing her friends didn't believe her. No one ever looked at Dominic and thought of something other than him.

"Um okay," Sarah said rolling her eyes jokingly at Alexis. They all started laughing and forgot about Dominic. Until Sarah looked over Alexis's shoulder and slowly looked at Alexis.

"What?" Alexis asked looking over to see what Sarah was looking at but, suddenly saw what it was. "Oh," was all Alexis could say. Now she wished that she hadn't looked. Dominic was looking at Alexis whenever his friends were talking to each other and not looking at him. Alexis looked away as soon as she saw him looking at her.

"He's been doing that for a while now," Sarah commented Alexis couldn't help but, hear the jealousy in her voice. Alexis couldn't blame her if Dominic was looking at Sarah Alexis would have been jealous. Sarah looked at her food now just picking at it her face covered by her hair. Alexis knew that was a bad sign Sarah hated when her hair was covering her face unless something was bothering her. Alexis wanted to say something but, what could she say?

Amanda seemed to notice the tension and quickly changed the subject. "Hey what did you think about the math homework? Do we look like we don't have lives?" She commented pretending to be angry. Amanda was a genius you could give her the hardest questions and she would be able to do them no problem maybe even faster than the teachers. Alexis and Sarah knew she was just trying to lift the tension and looked at her both smiling.

"If you think that they're hard I don't stand a chance," Sarah said and Alexis nodding they were both quite good in math but, nothing compared to Amanda. They looked at each other and the tension as well as Dominic was forgotten. After they had finished their pizzas they got up to leave so they wouldn't be late for class. _The days almost over I'll see you soon Demetri_. Alexis thought excitedly smiling.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked while putting her think jacket on.

"Huh? O nothing just thinking that the days almost over that's all," Alexis replied smiling at Sarah. Alexis was grabbing her book bag when it fell over spilling all her books all over the floor. "Damn it," Alexis said loudly. "Of course this happens to me," Alexis always thought she was the clumsy one of the group. As she and her friends tried to grab all her books and throw them into her bag so they wouldn't be late. They were almost done when Alexis realized one of her books was missing," Crap where's my science book? I need that or Cullen's will shot me." Mr. Cullen was Alexis's science teacher that was usually in a bad mood especially if you weren't prepared for his class.

"Is this yours?" A low friendly voice asked. Alexis didn't look at the person just the book to see if it was hers.

"Ya thanks I owe you," she replied slowly standing up to look at who gave her back her book but, she soon wished she grabbed the book and ran. Dominic was standing about one foot away holding out her old science book. Alexis just stood there numb and turning red. Slowly she grabbed her book and turned to put it in her book thankful that Dominic couldn't see her red and smiling like a two year old. When she turned back he was still there looking at her smiling but, he wasn't alone, his "followers" as Amanda likes to say, were all behind him looking at each other with wondering looks saying what is he doing talking to her? Alexis was thinking the same thing _what is he doing_ _here helping me? _

As if Dominic heard her thoughts he answered," I was about to leave when it slid by my foot then I heard you ask for it so I figured that I should give it to you." As he said this he smiled showing off his white teeth.

"Um… thanks a lot I don't know what Cullen would have done." Alexis said part laughing and part shaking. She didn't know why she was acting like this it's not like this was the first guy she ever talked to but, she felt so nervous. Alexis was about to turn away when she felt something on her arm she looked down to see that Dominic had placed his hand here softly. Alexis felt the color come to her cheeks as she turned to look at him.

"My names Dominic," he said Alexis thought she might have heard a bit of nervousness in his voice but, then she shook her head _it must have been my imagination_. Dominic was wearing a blood red button up shirt, along with tight black jeans that looked amazing on him.

"Ya I know who you are you're one of the most popular people in the school. My names Alexis," after she finished she knew that sounded geeky and wished she could take it back. She heard him chuckle softly under his breath.

"It was nice meeting you Alexis we should hang out sometime if you want." He was smiling so perfectly that Alexis felt like putty.

"Um... sure," Alexis replied still not believing that he just asked her to hang out with him. She smiled back at him saying nothing for what seemed hours just looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

Alexis forgot about everyone until Sarah said, "it's getting late we should go." Again Alexis heard the jealousy in her voice.

"Ya ok," Alexis said coming back to reality. Amazed to see Dominic doing the same. They both laughed at each other than Alexis said, "Well see you around." Then she turned around grabbed her bag and turned to her friends finally feeling the heat leave her face. They walked out so fast that Alexis never turned around to see if Dominic was still there. As she reached the door she could have sworn she heard his voice say, "Ya until next time." Again her face turned hot and she smiled again she had smiled so much today that her cheeks hurt. When they walked back to the school Sarah, and Amanda didn't say anything about Dominic and Alexis was thankful for that. She was right there and even she didn't know what had just happened_._ As they entered their school they said bye and planned to meet up later after school and basketball. Then they ran to their classes so they wouldn't be late._ Well this has turned out to be_ _an interesting day I wonder what will happen now_ Alexis wondered as she entered Mr. Cullen's class for science.


	6. Chapter 6

**Realizing**

**Demetri** had been lying on his bed in his room for hours reading books about vampires it always made Demetri feel better seeing what humans thought it was like being a vampire. Over the years Demetri had collected many books about vampires his father always said it was an obsession and he should stop. Unfortunately Demetri would never stop buying these books until one of them had a happy ending for the vampire. Demetri didn't have much hope that his own life would end happily but, when seeing a book about vampires it seemed to give him a little bit of hope until he read how they died.

"Well," Demetri sighed, "I guess people really haven't changed still vampire haters as always." As he threw the new book on floor he picked up another one he had just bought. He had read about half of it when he sat up laughing harder than he had had in quite some time. He put his hand over his mouth to try to cover his odd laugh as he gasped for air. He re-read the paragraph over and over until he had it memorized. "I can't believe after all these years you humans still think a wooden stake, or garlic, or even the sun can bother me." Demetri didn't even realize he was screaming until he heard the eco. He looked in his mirror to see that he was red and shaking with anger.

Demetri turned over the book to see the picture of the author and whispered, "Why will I never be good enough for you people?" Demetri stood up still looking at the author's picture and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. Sometimes even his powers still surprised him as he looked at what he did; he threw the book so hard it went through the wall. "Opps," he laughed.

Something fell on the floor right beside Demetri and he was still so amazed at what he had done to the wall that it made him jump. It was his clock he had completely forgotten about Alexis _good_ _its only 5:30 I still have time better fix this wall _he thought frustrated.

After he fixed the wall he looked at his watch it read 9:00 _perfect_ he thought excitedly. He dropped his tools then ran off to see Alexis.

He arrived at her house about one minute later landing right on his regular branch. He looked carefully around to make sure no one saw or could see him while he was in Alexis's dream. After he made sure no one could see him he looked in Alexis's room. She was doing what she always did at 9:00, homework_; _he laughed a soft masculine laugh. She was so predictable about something's.

Whenever he was here watching her he always had this big desire to tap on the window go inside to hold her, and tell her everything. But, he can't and he never will. _She wouldn't understand _he kept telling himself. He closed him eyes to relax himself when he heard a knock on Alexis's door. He opened his eyes and peered through the window to see who it was. Sarah, one of Alexis's best friends came in the door. She came in wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a v neck. She was pretty. She had tight jeans as usual. Many guys at school would do anything to be with her but, to Demetri she was just a girl.

This was the first time Demetri hadn't noticed what Alexis was wearing she had changed into her pajamas. All she had was a large t-shirt and bottoms. It didn't matter what she wore Demetri always thought she was beautiful. Alexis looked surprised to see Sarah but, also happy. She was carrying a bag _uh-oh sleepover this should be interesting. _Demetri was about to leavewhen Sarah spoke.

"Did you forget about our sleepover?" Sarah asked.

"What no you just surprised me that's all I'm just finishing my homework," Alexis explained.

"Oh I haven't even started I'm so glad we have till Monday." As Sarah was talking she put her bag on Alexis's bed.

"Ya but I want everything done today so I don't have to worry about it later," Alexis said jokingly.

"Fine you finish I'm going to change," Sarah gathered some clothes and right before she went out the door she muttered "perfectionist" jokingly but, Alexis didn't response either cause she didn't hear or she didn't care.

Alexis just stayed doing her homework. When she was finished she packed everything up and put her book bag in her closet. Then she sat on her bed playing with her hair. Demetri always wondered what would happen if he just appeared by her side.

_Maybe I should go they should have their girl time._ Demetri stood up and hit his head on a small branch breaking it in half _shit._ Alexis heard and stood up running toward the window. All Demetri had to do was run home but, there was a chance she would see something nothing that would lead her to him but, she would wonder what it was. So he decided to go up a few branches and backed up so he was hidden in shadow just in time to see Alexis open the window and look where he was just sitting. _Fast but not fast enough _he thought with a smile. He didn't hear anything except her heat fluttering with what he thought was excitement.

After a few minutes Demetri leaned forward to see if she left but, she was still there looking at where he just was. She stood there and asked, "Were you here? Or am I losing my mind?" She sounded so sad Demetri wasn't sure he could just sit there.

Sarah came into the room just in time for Demetri to think and stop himself from going to Alexis. "What are you doing?" Demetri couldn't help but hear the worry in her voice. Sarah walked over by her friend and led her back to her bed then closed the window letting Demetri jump back to where he was before. Now he couldn't leave there was something that happened to Alexis and he had to know.

When he looked in Sarah was putting her bag by the door and watching Alexis. Alexis was just sitting on her bed as if she was in a trance. Sarah looked a little nervous so she walked over to her and tried to change the subject. "So Dominic was looking at you today you must be happy."

_Dominic? O him the most popular guy in school why would Alexis like him? She hated those popular people. _Demetri didn't understand why he was getting so angry. He also had this sick feeling in his stomach which really worried him he silently cursed when he realized why he was feeling this way. _I love her I mean I already knew I guess but…damn this is not good. _The sound of Alexis laughing snapped Demetri out of his haze.

They were both sitting on her bed laughing at something Demetri hadn't heard. He knew know that here was no way he could go home now he had to know how she felt about this Dominic person. "Ya I'm sure me looking like an idiot got a lot of people looking," Alexis whispered through her laughing. "I bet he was thinking what was wrong with me."

"I think so he was looking at you before you dropped your books and turned bright red by the way," Sarah informed.

"Why would Dominic want to look at me he's the most popular guy in school?" Alexis asked turning a bit red.

Demetri was getting tired of hearing about this Dominic guy and what was really bothering him was how Alexis was reacting. _I guess I should be happy at least he's human he's not a monster. _Demetri spat the word in his mind his father always said they were just people, different people, unique and there was nothing wrong about that. Demetri sat back down not realizing he was now standing where if you were really looking you might just be able to see him. He went back to the shadows where he thought he belonged. Then he turned his attention yet again to the laughing girls who seemed to be having a great time.

"Well, for whatever reason I thought it was really creepy him just staring at me. Besides he's just a popular guy I bet he was just proving that he can get anyone to blush." The almost pure hatred in Alexis's voice made Demetri smile. _I guess I don't have to worry about this guy. _

"You know not all popular guys are like Josh," Sarah whispered not looking at Alexis but, playing with her nails. Demetri had seen that enough to know it meant that she was nervous about Alexis's reaction for some reason. Demetri had never heard about this Josh person there was a Josh in his class but, he wasn't popular. What had happened to her in the past? Demetri was anxious to hear about it but, also a little worried about Alexis's reaction he could feel the anger bubbling in her.

She looked at Sarah with such an angered look that Demetri was glad he couldn't see it. Sarah wasn't that lucky she finely looked at her and what she saw scared her she got off the bed and backed up a few paces. "I'm sorry but, you have to know they aren't all the same Josh was a pig maybe Dominic is different." Sarah was talking so fast she was babbling by the time she finished. "Look I know I shouldn't have said anything but, give him a chance." She walked forward but, didn't go on the bed she just looked at her friend pleading with her eyes not to be thrown out.

Alexis looked at her shaking with anger. "Don't mention his name here you promised you would never talk about him again." Well she was talking she got up off her bed and turned to face the window looking right at Demetri luckily he was in the shadows. She was crying Demetri wanted to go to her but, he stopped himself. Not without moving forward a bit he suddenly fell against the tree hoping she didn't see anything. He had to know what Josh did why someone could hurt her so much. "I can't trust anyone the way I trusted him especially someone popular!" She spat the last word she slowly stopping crying and walked over closer to the window. "Everyone seems to want to hurt me …even you Demetri," She whispered so silently while looking right at him he thought she could see him maybe she could. Tears welled up in her eyes and at that moment Demetri wished for death more than he ever has. _Anything but this please I never meant to hurt you Alexis I'm so sorry I'll never forgive myself._ For the first time since his father died Demetri started to cry very silently but, still he cried.

As if Alexis heard she put her hand palm down fingers spread over the window looking at him. Did she know something that he didn't?

"Wait a minute," Sarah quietly said. The minute Sarah spoke Alexis jumped like she had forgotten where she was as if in a dream she slowly took her hand away from the window but, not her eyes they stayed locked on Demetri. "Did you say Demetri? Who's that? Do you mean that guy in my math class?" Sarah continued looking carefully at Alexis as she walked to her bed. She didn't try to comfort Alexis or say anything until Alexis answered _good idea Sarah _Demetri thought wiping his eyes.

Finally Alexis turned and looked at Sarah for the first time since she mentioned Josh, Demetri knew her eyes were red and still had tears in them. Sarah just looked at her friend trying not to go to her and comfort her. "What does he look like?" Alexis asked apparently forgot all about their little fight. Demetri started to get scared _she can't find out about me_ he thought of invading Sarah's thoughts but, he didn't have time she was answering too quickly he wasn't that in control with his powers. _Great just when I need the power it's gone just great! Please don't know me confuse me with someone else. _It surprised Demetri that Sarah knew who he was even though she never talked to him.

"Umm….well he has a dark shag and it's a little curly umm... he also has blue eyes." When she finished Demetri knew that Alexis would know it was him but, what he didn't know is how she would react.

Alexis jumped off the bed so quickly that Sarah was still looking at the bed when Alexis was in front of her. It wasn't until Alexis grabbed her by the arms did she look at her. "What's his last name?" When Sarah didn't answer Alexis shook her and asked again this time a little louder. "What's his last name?"

"I…I…I don't know I don't talk to him he's a loner no one talks to him why are you acting like this and how do you know him?" Sarah looked confused and a little frightened Demetri couldn't blame her for being a bit scared Alexis was acting odd. Of course anyone would if they found out a guy that's been in their dreams trying to drink their blood goes to their school. _Well it could have been worse…I think. _

"What do you mean a loner? Why haven't you mentioned him earlier? I mean he's gorgeous." Alexis let go of Sarah so abruptly that she stumbled almost falling on the bed. "Where's my year book?"

As soon as she said that Demetri's eyes flew open, "Shit I knew I should have stolen that book." There were times when Demetri thought of going into Alexis's room to take her year book so that she couldn't go through it and see him. Unfortunately he didn't think he could handle it he thought he would attack her so he never went in.

Before Demetri could think of a way to get the book Alexis was already flipping through it at least it was last year's year book so it would take some time. Sarah came over slowly afraid that Alexis would grab her again. She looked over Alexis's shoulder, "Are you looking for him?"

"Ya I am."

"How do you know him?"

"He's been in my dreams." She looked up to Sarah and saw the look on her face and said, "I'll explain later just help me find him."

"Okay but, you definitely need to explain." After a couple more pages Sarah poked her finger at a picture and asked, "Is this your dream Demetri?"

Alexis just looked at the picture wide eyed. Demetri knew what picture she was looking at the only picture of him in the year book except for the class one. It was a picture of Demetri under a huge oak tree playing the guitar. Demetri didn't even know that someone had taken his picture until he received his year book by then it was too late to do anything about it. The good thing was it was in black and white but, the bad thing was it was a close up of him and he knew the moment Alexis saw it she knew it was him. She looked as though she couldn't speak he didn't know what that meant he only knew that there were two things he could do. One tell her the truth in her next dream explain everything hope that she would understand and not runaway screaming. Or two he could run away and never come back. Number two seemed the most logical but, he knew he had to say good-bye he had to kiss her one last time then he could leave it would kill him to do it but, if it was what's right then he would do it for her.

"Well is this him?" You could hear the anxiety in Sarah's voice.

"Oh my god."

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Well who is he?"

"Yes it's him you really want to know?"

"Yes! Tell me everything you know about him?"

"Okay I will I'll tell you everything." As Alexis finished she looked at where Demetri was sitting with pleading eyes. Then back at her friend.

"She's going to tell her everything! What have I done? I need to stop this now." Demetri couldn't figure out what to do but, he knew that if she told Sarah he was doomed they weren't idiots they would figure something out. He had to do something now.


	7. Chapter 7

**The truth**

_**What**__did I just get myself into?_ Alexis asked herself.She still couldn't think clearly all she saw was the picture of him, she knew the moment she saw his face it was him… Demetri.

"Alexis?"

Alexis looked over at Sarah to find that she was almost as pale as Demetri. She had forgotten that Sarah was still there to be honest. "Ya?" Alexis asked she couldn't help but, notice her voice shook as she spoke.

"So, are you going to tell me about this guy?" She asked.

"He's in your class?" _What is going on I can't believe he's been here, wait this can't be him I mean I must have seen him then dreamt about him. _"Well its nothing really I mean I just saw him one day thought he was cute and I've been having dreams about him for a while."Alexis still couldn't look at Sarah afraid she would see right through the lie so she walked to the window and looked out at the branch right in front of her window. For some reason she felt better looking there.

"Well I guess that makes sense I mean he is okay looking but, nothing compared to Dominic I think,"she excepted Alexis's answer and walked to look at the picture again. "But, if that's it than why did you freak out when you saw him just know I thought you were going to have an attack." She laughed as she finished and continued to look at the picture more closely.

"So umm let's go pick a movie to watch," Alexis said trying to get her out of the room so she could think.

"Sure lets go see what you have," Sarah got up and looked around to see what Alexis was doing then walked to the door. "You coming?"

"Ya give me a minute you go find one you like okay?" Alexis wasn't even listening she heard a mumble then footsteps going farther away. Then she turned to the yearbook looked at his picture again and at the very bottom was his name. Demetri James LeBlanc. How many times had she wondered who he was? Why she kept dreaming about him. Now she might just find out. She had to talk to him in person just thinking about it gave her goose bumps. "This is stupid I mean I must have just thought he was good looking I mean it can't be him I don't even know him." _Great I'm losing my mind. Perfect._

She laughed at herself for being so over dramatic then put the book away after promising that she would talk to him on Monday. Then she headed downstairs to see what movie Sarah picked.

Alexis walked down stairs still thinking about Demetri when Sarah walked up to her holding three movies. "Hey I can't choose between these three you want to watch them all?"

"Ya sure let me guess are they all martial arts?" That seemed to be all Sarah wanted to watch, Alexis didn't mind as long as they ended happily. Alexis always liked the happily ever after endings she figured if she wasn't going to have one then someone should. Sarah however liked the endings where they let you come up with. Alexis hated those she needed an exact ending no wondering or what if just being happy forever.

"So it may have some martial arts I bet there's romance though." Sarah looked at her smiling. This meant there might be some love but, not the kind she liked.

Alexis could see that Sarah wanted to watch them so she rolled her eyes and gave in. "Ya okay let's go back to my room."

"Okay," Alexis could hear the triumph in her voice.

After about six hours later, two bags of popcorn, and other food Sarah brought they were almost done the third movie. They were also half asleep when Alexis finally got up off the floor where they had made Sarah's bed and went to her bed to rest. Alexis looked at the TV once more to see a guy and girl fighting to the death about something she had already forgotten.

Everything got blurring and she fell asleep only to wake up in the same dream she had been waiting for. Except something was different Demetri looked sad and even a little angry.

Alexis just looked at him he was so beautiful she couldn't help it. "Are you okay?" She asked while moving her hand to cup the side of his face. He turned into her hand and smiled as he breathed in the scent of her.

"I'm fine now that I'm with you," he smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes he was still sad. About what? Had she done something?

She knew she had to start getting answers before she forgot or got distracted. "Look I need to ask you some questions okay?" She didn't look at him while she said this. When he didn't answer she looked at him and regretted it. He looked like he was in so much pain. So she did the only thing she could think of she leaned in and kissed him like she had so many times before except this time she didn't forget everything like she used to whenever she kissed him.

He kissed her back not as passionately as usual. He looked at her then put his hands around her face and said, "I'll answer any question you have. I should have a long time ago."

"Okay well first of all who are you? Alexis couldn't help, but feel awful when she asked the question she knew who he was. It's just that it didn't make sense.

"Good question my name is Demetri James LeBlanc I was born in Chicago." He answered while looking into her eyes as if looking for something.

"You know you don't scare me," Alexis said knowing that was what he was looking for. As soon as she said it she knew it was true he could tell her anything and it wouldn't matter she would still love him.

"How come?" He said avoiding eye contact. "You should be after everything that I do during this dream." He took his hands from Alexis face and fanned them around as if to show where they were.

"I know it sounds weird, but that stuff doesn't matter it's in the past." Alexis tried to get him to look at her, he wouldn't. "Would you please look at me?" As she spoke her hand went to his face to turn it so he could look at her.

"I can't," he said in a pained voice while he turned away from her so his back was facing her. "I need to tell you everything and I know that when I'm done I won't be able to look into your eyes and see how frightened you're going to be."

When he spoke those words Alexis felt her heart rate increase, but then all she thought about was him and how she felt about him. She knew at that moment that whatever was going on she didn't care as long as she could be with him she knew she would be ok. "Look it doesn't matter; I just want to be with you." She reached out for him again and this time she touched his back she heard him sigh then he straightened his back and walked a few feet away.

"Look you say this now, but when you find out you'll do anything to get away," he was yelling now. She could hear the struggle he had not to lose control.

"Why don't you trust me? You don't even know me I mean if you think that I'm just run away then you're wrong I'm here and there's nothing you can do about it!" Alexis was so mad she was shaking. _I can't believe that he doesn't trust me I mean what could this be about? I mean what is he a serial killer? _

The next thing she knew she was in his arms and she was crying. He was rubbing her back, saying things like, "I trust you, I'm just afraid to lose you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

After a few minutes they looked at each other and walked to an empty table to sit and talk. Demetri took Alexis hand and pulled on it once he sat down she took the hint and sat on his lap. She was so happy that he wanted to still be around her that she just flung her arms around his neck and put her head under his chin. She couldn't remember a time she felt safer.

"You can tell me anything you know no matter how bad you think it is." She looked at him as she said this trying to see if he would get angry again, but all she saw was that he was frightened. She couldn't figure out why.

"I know I can I'm sorry this must seem quite odd the way I'm acting." He looked at her then kissed her forehead.

"Its fine I mean this must be hard for you," at that moment she understood a lot about him things she never pieced together. She knew that no matter what anyone said she knew he was real he was a person and lived outside this dream.

As if reading her mind he said, "I do live outside this dream you know."

"I know I just found out. So you go to the same school as me." She tried to sound carefree about this question as if it was nothing, but she knew that this answer would change everything.

"Yes I do that's where I first saw you I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. It's just how would that sound? I figured after we met a few times then I would tell you the truth." He stopped to look away from her and finished, "I never thought that I would fall in love with you that wasn't my intention it's just when I first held you in the dream I knew I would never be able to let you go." He finally looked at her. She knew the look she was giving him she was smiling after hearing that he loved her.

"You love me?" She couldn't believe that he just said that.

"Of course I do," he replied smiling down at her.

"Well you know that I love you to right?" _God what if he thinks that I don't I mean I do._

Fortunately he knew. "I know you do you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Good so can I ask some more questions?" She didn't know if she should bring this up again or not, but she decided that she needed to know.

"Of course anything you want to know just ask." Demetri knew what would happen he would tell her the truth because he loved her with all his heart. He also knew that she loved him, but there's no way she could be okay with this with what he was. He just had to treasure these moments for they would be the last time he ever feel whole.

"Okay when were you born?" Alexis held him a little tighter not because she was afraid of the answer, but because she could see the sadness in his eyes.

He held her back just as tight. "Okay well…" His voice was getting lower by the word until she couldn't make out a word he said. He noticed because he stopped and got this angry look on his face. Then there was a sound and it became more distinct until she knew what it was it was her TV she was waking up.

"No," she yelled it and held onto him tighter than ever.

"It's okay; meet me at the tree where my picture was taken today okay?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay I'll be there at two," every second he felt less real until she was blinded by light and the next thing she saw was her light on and Sarah above her.

"Hey you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

Alexis groaned muttering yes and put the pillow over her head. _Now to just get away_ she thought smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Visitor**

_**Demetri**_ woke the same time Alexis did so he could see the reaction on her face when all the information was clear in her mind. At first she just groaned and put a pillow on her face, but then Demetri could have sworn he saw her smile right before she put the pillow back on her bed.

Demetri felt so happy that she wasn't scared like he thought she would be. _But Alexis always surprises me, he _thought happily. He didn't want to take his chances about getting caught like last night so he decided to go home and prepare what he was going to say to Alexis. He jumped off the tree and walked home thinking about the dream the whole time. When he finally reached the house he sensed that something wasn't right, someone was in his house. His heart was beating franticly in his chest, his breathing quickened. He knew that there wasn't a human in his house, but a vampire. _What do I do now?_ He thought standing looking at the house. _Okay I have to go into the house it could be a hungry vampire and I can't let it lose to hunt someone. _So he quickly walked into the house.

Everything was as it was the night he left there weren't any lights on not that he expected any would be it wouldn't be smart if the vampire did; besides they didn't need light. He clenched his fists ready for a fight. He sensed the vampire was in the living room so he slowly and carefully walked up the stairs to the living room. Demetri heard footsteps from the living room going straight to him. He ran and crashed into the vampire and put the person in a head lock. All he heard was a woman's voice swearing, he just held her tighter and told her to shut up. Whenever Demetri got into a fight he stopped thinking nothing mattered except him and his opponent.

After a few seconds of silence he loosened his grip enough so she could talk without being able to go anywhere. "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked in an angered voice. He had kept his secret for so long and now everything was ruined he knew that only one person was going to be able to leave here.

There was no answer so he tightened his grip until she answered. "Okay okay just let me go and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Like I'm going to trust you," Demetri replied laughing. "Tell me everything I want to know and I might spare your worthless life." At that moment he knew he might have to kill her because she might know more vampires. Demetri was a skilled fighter, but he knew his limitations.

"Fine okay I just came here for a place to stay I don't have anyone so I figured you would give another vampire a place to stay. Apparently I was wrong." She said trying to still get out of the head lock.

"Who are you and how did you know about me?" Demetri was so frightened that maybe he hadn't been as careful as he thought.

"I knew what you were the second I laid eyes on you it's your smell I can't explain it, but as a vampire shouldn't you already know that?" She asked sarcastically.

Demetri knew that all vampires had a sort of connection that let one another know when another vampire was near he just didn't remember meeting anyone recently that he thought was a vampire.

As if reading his mind the girl spoke up. "If you always drink human blood then it gets harder to distinguish you for a vampire. Look you do know me by the way we go to the same school."

"So why haven't you approached me in school instead of just breaking into my house thinking I would just welcome you with open arms?" Demetri was getting angrier by the minute the fact that he hadn't known a vampire was at his own school with or without drinking human blood was shameful.

"Well see we both have reputations and mine would give you the attention you apparently don't want so I figured if I came and spoke to you here we would get to know each other. Look you weren't here and what was I supposed to do just sit on your front lawn wondering when you would come back." She laughed then continued, "You obviously don't know me at all if you think I would do that."

"That's the thing I don't know you. Who are you?"

The girl sighed, "My name is Jessica."

_Jessica? It couldn't be the Jessica I'm thinking about could it?_ The Jessica he was referring to was a girl everyone knew she was the schools easy girl. Everyone wanted her and everyone had her. Demetri was shocked and couldn't think of anything to say but, "Oh."

"Oh?" Jessica laughed, "That's all you can say?"

"Ya, okay Jessica I'll let go if you promise to stay here and not run okay?" _Or tell anyone about my little secret_ he thought to himself.

"Okay I won't go anywhere besides I have no place to go." He let go slowly as if waiting for her to try to get away so he could attack.

"God were you in the army or something?" Jessica asked while she coughed.

"Actually I was, you need to know how to defend yourself especially against a vampire."

"Okay let me explain myself before you attack again," she sat on the chocolate leather couch Demetri had recently purchased. "Look I don't have a place to stay so I figured you might let me stay. Look I can pay rent or something." She was looking at Demetri with pleading eyes.

"Where did you live before you came here?" He asked not being able to wonder if she lived with humans or not.

"I didn't really have a place just slept over with friends if you get my drift." He understood what she meant.

"Then why don't you continue to stay with your friends?" While he said friends he used quotation marks with his hands.

"Because you know we don't sleep and I can't just lay there for eight hours. Before you ask yes I have just left then came back, but I was almost caught coming in the house. I had to make the guy think it was a dream." She stood up and walked over to him trying to sway her hips more than needed.

Demetri stopped her and said, "You don't need to do that you know." Then he sighed and looked at her. "Look you can stay here as long as you follow the rules okay?"

"Okay what are the rules?" She asked looking up at him.

"Rule number one no guys over here vampire or human, rule number two no one finds out you stay here your right I don't want any attention on me. Finally rule number three you bring any attention here to me or to this house and you'll be out of here. Agreed?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Okay sergeant." She laughed while shaking his hand. Then she turned to face the room, "So where's my room?"

Demetri showed her all around his house while they talked about the past when they were finished Demetri gave Jessica a choice of three rooms. Jessica picked her room which was in the basement and started to think of ways to fix it up. Demetri was surprised that he was having a good time he forgot how nice it was to just talk to someone who knew what it was like being a vampire. He checked his watch and was horrified to see that it was 1:50 he swore. He told Jessica he had to go out and that he didn't know when he would be back than ran to meet Alexis.

Before he left Jessica said she was going to get supplies and transform this room. Then she had a date so she didn't know when she would be back either.

Demetri was so angry how he could lose track of time like that. _Now what am I going to say to Alexis?_ He thought while running to their meeting place. He arrived to see that she wasn't there yet he was happy he still had a few minutes to think of how to explain it to her, but he knew that it wouldn't help much. So he sat down under the tree and waited for Alexis to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Answers**

Alexis had been thinking of an excuse to tell Sarah, so she could leave, since she had woken up. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of one good excuse that didn't sound like she was kicking her out. Finally in a desperate attempt she asked if Sarah had a game today. To her surprise she did and had to go at 12 o clock.

"So I'll see you later," Sarah told Alexis as she was tying her shoes.

"Ya, I'll call you tonight good luck in the game." Alexis said hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. _I can't believe I'm going to meet him soon! _She thought happily.

As soon as Sarah left Alexis ran to the kitchen to find something to eat. After looking through the cupboards twice she decided on an apple. While eating she went to her room to find something to wear. Usually Alexis wouldn't worry about what to wear, but knowing that this was the first time she was going to really see Demetri outside of her dreams she new it had to be something good.

"Okay so should I wear this? Or this? Or maybe a dress." Alexis was holding up a purple shirt and looking in the mirror. "I think I'm going to go crazy," she said sarcastically. Finally two hours later she decided on wearing a dark purple shirt with a light grey camisole under, with dark demine jeans. Alexis looked at herself in the mirror one more time and went to brush her hair and teeth. When she came back into her room she looked at the clock and nearly screamed it was 1:45.

Alexis reached the door knob when she heard her dad call for her. "Ya, Dad?" She asked while glancing at her watch.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going on a walk," she answered ready to scream at her father if she was late.

"Okay but be back for supper." Her father told her from the kitchen.

"Sure thing Dad bye," Alexis yelled as she slammed the door and took off running toward the park. She didn't stop running until she reached the tree and looked around to see if he was there. Her breathing still irregular she looked at her watch afraid to could have missed him. Her watch said 1:55 she leaned against the tree happy and amazed she arrived as quickly as she did. She was sitting on the ground trying to slow her breathing when she heard it. She turned her head toward the sound, but she found no one there. She sighed and looked at her watch again.

That's when she heard his voice, "am I late?" He asked, Alexis could hear the smile in his voice.

Alexis felt as if her whole body was frozen she knew that it was Demetri yet she couldn't turn to look at him. She finally regained control of her body and smiled as she turned her head to look at him. "No you're right on time." She told him. When she looked at him she couldn't help but stare he was so damn good looking.

As if he read her mind his smile seemed to get bigger.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to be here." Demetri said looking deep into Alexis's eyes. He was standing in front of Alexis as he spoke and held out his hand for Alexis to take.

Alexis didn't even have to think about it she took his hand and was amazed at how whole she felt. It was as though there was a piece missing that she didn't even now was gone until he was there completing her. She stared at their entwined hands as she walked closer to him.

When she reached him she placed her right hand on his cheek, "are you going to disappear this time?" She asked almost in a whisper afraid to ruin the moment.

"I'm not going anywhere," Demetri replied as he leaned into her hand. He closed his eyes and added, "I promise."

Alexis smiled feeling her stomach full of butterflies.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**REMEMBERING**

As Demetri was sitting under the tree he started to think of how he would try to explain his life to Alexis. He kept thinking that she may react like Erin; he wouldn't be able to survive if she looked at him with horror filled eyes like that. Demetri had been sitting under the tree for only a few minutes when he heard her coming, she was running and her breathing was sped up. This also made her heart beat aster pumping more blood through her veins faster and faster. Upon thinking this Demetri got up and started to run off, if he lost control of himself now he could kill her.

_ I would rather she think I ditched her than me attacking her in public, not like I haven't done it enough in her dreams. _He started to slowly make his way back to his house unsure of what he should do. Demetri looked back to see that Alexis was beautiful wearing a purple shirt and tight jeans that hugged her body in all right places. She must have heard him step on a twig as he was leaving because she seemed to be looking in his direction for something.

"This is ridiculous I can do this, I can control myself, and I am in control." As he is saying this he starts to walk back to the tree.

Alexis was leaning against the tree when Demetri came up to her, she looked so beautiful he didn't want to ruin the moment. But he went to her, his heart hammering in his chest. As soon as Alexis laid her eyes on him all of his worries and insecurities went away, nothing mattered as long as they were together. Alexis had asked about his childhood, she knew that remembering those things caused him pain; he had never spoken to anyone about his past.

"Well," Demetri began, "I was born in Nova Scotia, my mother past way while giving birth to me, so it was just me and my father from then on." Demetri thought it was best to take this slowly considering how much there was to tell her. When he looked at Alexis she was staring at him intently waiting for him to continue.

"My father passed away a few years ago, ever since then I have been on my own."

Alexis was silent for a few minutes, Demetri could tell that the last piece of news affected her. She was close with her family and the thought that not everyone was, was a strange thing to her. Finally she spoke after what felt like an eternity to Demetri, "I'm sorry about your parents, how long have you been on your own?"

"For what seems like decades, my father and I used to move around a lot so it seems odd to me to stay in one place for an extended period of time." Demetri saw the frightened look on Alexis's face and knew that she must have interpreted what he said as him hinting he was going to leave so he quickly added. "I'm not going anywhere Alexis." As he pulled her in closer to him, he could feel her let out a sigh of relief. He smiled at the fact that this news made her so happy.

His smile didn't stay as Alexis asked the question he had feared since her dream last night. "How old are you Demetri?" He could hear the curiosity in her voice as she looked up at him from his arms.

Demetri took a deep breath and said "technically I'm 18 years old." He left it at that knowing full well that Alexis would not be satisfied with this answer.

She looked at him waiting for him to elaborate, but he didn't he let it at that. Finally she broke the silence, "you know that doesn't _technically _answer my question." She over exaggerated technically making sure he understood that the answer was not good enough. "If you're not ready to tell me right know then that's fine, but you know you can trust me right?"

"Ya I know I can trust you and I promise to tell you the truth, but for right now can't 18 be good enough?"

She looked at him, "fine," she sighed defeated, "for now it's good enough, so tell me about your childhood"

"Well," Demetri began, "let's see, I grew up in a middle class household, my dad was a fisherman." Demetri looked at Alexis who returned his look with a look of bewilderment. _She really wants to know about me _Demetri thought happily.

"At the beginning it was difficult for my father, since my mom died he was left to take care of this new born, and back then men didn't do that. He had to hire a nurse to take care of me as he worked." Demetri hadn't thought of his childhood in so long he started to go into a daze, picturing how his childhood was.

Alexis sat beside Demetri listening intently to everything he was saying, and while she did have some questions she waited for him to stop. She could tell that he hadn't thought about his childhood in a long time and seemed to be enjoying talking about it.

"My father was a good man who did everything he had to in order to put food on the table. He worked extra hours he wanted me to have the best things available. I will always love and respect him for that."

Demetri stopped and seemed to have come out of his daze at this point Alexis knew she could ask questions now. "So, your father never remarried?" Alexis knew as soon as she asked that question it had been the wrong one, Demetri got very quiet. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that question." Alexis was about to ask a different question when Demetri spoke.

"It's okay Alexis, it's a valid question." Demetri stopped for a minute and tried to think of how to tell her what had happened. "My father and I we were different than most people here, we weren't bad people just a little different." He sighed, "My father fell in love with this woman her name was Erin," he looked at Alexis as he continued. "I had never seen him so happy, but I was worried about how she would react when my father told her the truth about us."

Alexis heart was beating so fast, Demetri was worried what she must be thinking about him. "I was standing in the tree line when he told her, she was a little freaked at first, but she seemed to be taking things well considering. I was about to leave when it happened."

Alexis who had been listening intently spoke with a shaky voice, "what did she do?" She was almost too afraid to ask.

"She killed my father right in front of me." Demetri said finally. At this point he had to look away from Alexis, her eyes were starting to water and he knew that if he watched her cry he would soon start.

"Demetri I'm so sorry," Alexis knew her voice was shaky, and tear were rolling down her face, but she still had to make sure he knew how sorry she was. Alexis leaned into Demetri and he held her tightly, as she cried for the both of them. Although Alexis was upset she couldn't help but feel right being so close to Demetri, she had never felt so wanted and comforted at the same time.

When Alexis had stopped crying they just sat in silence enjoying each other's company, but Alexis had to know why Demetri's father was killed after he told this woman, who supposedly loved him, about who they really were. Alexis unwillingly moved from Demetri's arms and slowly asked the question that she knew he didn't want to answer.

"Demetri I have to know, why was your father killed? What did he tell Erin?"

Demetri let out a long sigh then turned to Alexis, "He told her the truth, and she couldn't take it. She killed him because she thought that she needed to." He seemed to think that she would let it off at that, but he was wrong.

"Demetri I get you not wanting to talk about it, but you said you would be honest with me. Why did Erin hurt your father?"

"Okay you're right I'm sorry, it's just that this isn't easy for me." He looked down at the woman he knew could break his heart in two depending how she reacted to what he was about to tell her. "Well you see the reason Erin did it was." All of a sudden Alexis's phone rang interrupting him midsentence. Demetri was both relieved and annoyed he wanted to have as much time as possible with Alexis.

It took Alexis a moment to realize it was her phone, "crap who would be calling me?" As she looked at the phone her face changed, she looked a little nervous. "It's my mom I better get it." She answered the phone and proceeded to walk a few feet away from Demetri.

Demetri could of course hear every word they were saying, but he tried to tune out what they were saying it didn't seem polite to listen to their private conversation especially when Alexis walked away. What he did make out was Alexis saying, "Fine I'll be right there." Suddenly Demetri wished he had listened to their conversation. _What could her mother have said to make her leave so willingly? _

Alexis turned around to face Demetri; she was rubbing her temples as though she had a headache. "Demetri I'm sorry that was my mom I have to go home for supper, can we talk later tonight?" It was obvious by her facial expression that she thought Demetri was going to run off and not come back.

"Sure we can, I'm not going anywhere." As Alexis started to walk toward him to say good-bye, it was clear that she was sad to have to leave him. _She looks so sad, I don't want her to leave _he gloomily thought.

When Alexis was in front of him she smiled, "you don't have a phone do you?"

"I don't have a cell, just a home phone," he was now internally chasing himself for not getting a phone before. _I never needed one before it just seemed like a waste, until now of course._ "Do you thinkI could have your number though, I could call you when I'm home?"

Alexis laughed saying, "why don't you give me your number so I can call you when I'm done having supper with my family."

"That sounds great," Alexis gave Demetri her number, they said their good-byes and she went on her way home.


End file.
